


The Newcomer & the Heartthrob

by vivilove



Series: Career Day Romance [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celebrity Crush, Co-workers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa Stark is a struggling young actress and a newcomer to the television scene.  She's cast in the popular show 'Hearts Aflame' which stars one of the biggest heartthrobs in Westeros, Jon Snow...who happens to be her celebrity crush.  She's excited about her first television role but doesn't anticipate sharing any screen time with Jon.  She's in for a surprise though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casema/gifts).



> Fun fact-one year ago today I got my AO3 account and posted three stories online for the first time in my life. Made me nervous af, I assure you. And the lovely Casema commented on all three of those stories. I particularly recall this very sweet bit- "I see you are new to AO3. Welcome! I love me more awesome Jonsa writers!" She has continued to be an incredibly supportive commenter and I truly appreciate readers like her from the bottom of my heart. So, this one's for you, my dear!
> 
> I received a tumblr prompt for this series a month or so ago and decided I wanted to give it a whirl. I've lost the message :'( but I recall being asked for Jon x Sansa as stars that have incredible onscreen chemistry and steamy love scenes leading others to believe they're a couple in real life. Of course, they do have feeling for each other but are too professional to act on them...until they just can't resist any longer. Hope my anon prompter will enjoy!
> 
> Also, want to give a shout out to my dear Jeanette for letting me borrow Jon Snow's character name from her delightful fic "Your Secret is Safe with Me"
> 
> Quick disclaimer-I do not ship real life people! This is a Jonsa fanfic and, though it draws from real life situations of actors and actresses falling in love on set, it's not intended to be Kit and Sophie...just the characters they portray :)

 

_**Newcomer Sansa Stark cast in ‘Hearts Aflame’ starring Heartthrob Jon Snow. Is she a possible new love interest for Snow’s character Christopher Winter?** _

 

Sansa sat in the Stark’s warm and tidy kitchen and held her breath as she handed over the entertainment section from the paper she’d grabbed from the box for them. She’d already read the story on her phone this morning but naturally, her parents still had the paper delivered every morning.

She often came over on Sundays to have breakfast with her folks. It had become a little tradition of sorts since she’d moved out…and it beat the hell out of cold cereal all by her lonesome in her crappy little studio apartment.

She stirred her coffee and bit her lower lip as she anxiously waited for her parents to finish reading the article. She waited and waited. Apparently, they were really slow readers this early.

Ned Stark finished first and took a sip of his own coffee before asking if she’d pass the bacon.  Sansa sighed and did as her father asked.

Her mother’s brow was furrowed and she squinted without her reading glasses as she read and reread the article.

“Well?” Sansa asked nervously once her mother had finally laid the article down.

Catelyn Stark glanced at her husband who was steadily champing at his eggs and bacon and looking pointedly at the clock hanging over the sink.

“Isn’t ‘Hearts Aflame’ that soap opera with all the steamy sex scenes?” her mother asked…never one to beat about the bush.

“Wuh-ell…it has a few romantic scenes, I suppose,” Sansa said cagily, “but I wouldn’t call it a soap opera. It’s a very popular historical drama with kings, queens and political machinations…and back stabbing, family struggles and triumphs and…”

“Nudie scenes,” her father said, munching on a bit of toast now. “What did Robert call it? ‘Thrones and Moans’…something like that.”

“Sansa,” her mother said, “did you really spend all those years doing theatre and taking film classes just to show off your…your breasts to half the country?”

Her father started choking on his toast and Sansa self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest and wondered why she’d been so excited to share this news with her old-fashioned parents.

“No, Mom,” she sighed. “I just…look, this is a big break for me to get this kind of exposure.” Her father’s choking spell renewed at that last word but Sansa rallied and carried on. “And no one has said anything about me doing any romantic…alright, sex scenes. I’m playing the supposed daughter of one of the show’s biggest villains.”

“And that’s this, uh…Jon Snow fellow?” her mother asked, peering down at the article as though she’d never heard of one of the hottest young actors in Westeros.

_Likely, she hasn’t._

“No, he’s one of the biggest stars on the show but that article’s all wrong about me being a love interest. I’m not doing any scenes with him. No, the villain is played by Petyr Baelish. And he’s not really my father. I’m actually the daughter of one of the heroes that was killed off a few seasons ago. The last actress who had my role wasn’t available when they decided to bring Alayne back.”

“Where did Alayne go, love?” her father asked.

“One of the kings was murdered and it was assumed she did it but she disappeared the night of the assassination and no one’s seen her in two years. Many of the fans thought she might be dead and…”

“Soap opera,” her mother muttered under her breath.

“Alright! It’s a bloody soap opera!” Sansa shouted at last, slamming her hands down on the kitchen table and setting the dogs to barking. “But it’ll pay the rent and I won’t be forced to take up prostitution on the side while I try to eke out an existence doing theatre, dammit! You could at least…”

“Sansa...” Catelyn Stark sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. “Must you always be so dramatic?”

Her father was a bit more sympathetic though and he said kindly, “We’re happy for you, love, if you’re happy. And, we’ll be eager to see you on the TV, won’t we, Cat?”

“Yes, Ned. Our girl’s first big break is a good thing, I suppose,” her mother said with a warm smile at last.

Sansa smiled widely at her parents in response until her father added, “But if you’re going to be flashing your tits, please warn your old man. I’m not sure my ticker can take it.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
Four months later, Sansa drove to the studio where ‘Hearts Aflame’ was filmed and where most of the behind the scenes stuff happened. She’d already finished shooting her scenes for the upcoming season and wondered why she’d been called back when production was nearly wrapped up.

Hobber and Horas Redwyne, the executive producers, had asked for her specifically though and she’d taken special care to look her best this morning. Even if it was no more than a few reshoots with Creepyfinger as Sansa had taken to calling Petyr Baelish in her mind, she wanted to make a good impression on Hobber and Horas, or H & H as everyone called them.

She parked her broken down piece of shit towards the back and smoothed down her hair and soft blue dress she wore as she made her way across the parking lot. She was nearly to the building when she noticed Jon Snow climbing out of his shiny, black sports car from his reserved parking space near the entrance. He had on his sunglasses and was carrying a cup of coffee. His jeans were so fitted Sansa wasn’t sure how he managed to breathe. She could see the outline of his phone in his front pocket and when he turned around she could…well, she could tell he did a lot of squats at the gym.

He was just a bit ahead of her and Sansa lagged back for fear of fangirling all over herself if she was forced to speak with him. He was gorgeous with his raven curls pulled back in a manbun and his dark eyes and his perfect smile and his…

 _Gods, I’m hopeless. I can’t even describe him in my mind without fangirling_.

But Mr. Snow opened the door to the studios and stood there. Sansa paused and pretended to tie her shoe…her shoe with no laces.

She looked up to study him once more from beneath her lashes and realized he was looking at her somewhat expectedly.

_Why’s he looking at me? What’s he standing there for? Why doesn’t he go on in?_

She glanced over her shoulder to see if there was someone important behind her. But there was no one…just her.

“Good morning, miss” he said politely to her. “Is there something the matter with your shoe?”

It was then that Sansa realized he was standing there holding the damn door open for her. She rose to her feet and cursed inwardly at how that fact made her cheeks redden.

“Good morning. I had a, uh…pebble in my, um…thank you,” she replied, rising to her feet.

She walked the remaining distance between them, planning to keep her head ducked down as she passed.

But when you were passing right by Jon Snow, within mere inches of the man, ‘The Sexiest Man in Westeros,’ according to one publication, how could you help but look at him?

She smiled shyly at him and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His eyes were soft as he grinned at her in response. Actually, he hit her with one of his megawatt smiles that effectively set her own heart aflame…and drenched her panties in quick succession.

 _So unfair_ , she lamented as she discovered he was even more handsome in person.

There was some dark-brown hair mixed in amongst the black of his beard and his eyes were like melted chocolates. His cologne was muted but heady this close. A few of those bewitching curls of his were coming loose and begging Sansa to run her fingers through them. She nearly raised her hand to touch one and jerked as though she’d touched a live wire.

Sansa quickly moved past him to keep from standing there and gaping at the man but then slowed her stride. She figured he’d move on ahead. He didn’t. He fell into step with her as she walked down the hall towards Hobber’s office.

_Be cool, Sansa. Don’t fangirl. He’s an actor. You’re an actress. No need to…_

“I’m Jon Snow,” he said by way of introduction as he held out his hand.

“Oh, I know who you are! Everyone knows who you are! I loved you in…” Sansa gushed and nearly wrung his hand off shaking it so enthusiastically. She then immediately cringed. _Gods, Sansa…so pathetic_. “Sorry,” she said releasing his hand at once.

He smirked for half a second and then asked, “And may I know your name, miss?”

“My name?! My name?! Well, duh…I’ve got a name.” _GET IT TOGETHER, GIRL!!_ “Ahem…I’m Sansa…Sansa Stark. I’m playing…”

“Oh, gods! It’s you! You’re playing Alayne!” he said as his eyes went wide. He stopped walking and tugged at his collar, looking up and down the empty hallway.

“Um…yeah,” she said not quite sure why someone like Jon Snow should care about her little role and then growing a bit irked when he started snickering. “Care to tell me what’s so funny?” she asked as she stopped too and put her hands on her hips.

“Nothing…not really. It’s just that…you don’t know, do you?” he asked with an abashed expression.

“Know what?”

“I, uh...” He looked around and scratched at his beard sheepishly. “H & H say I’m not supposed to talk about the show with anyone…but I mean, you’re going to need to know obviously and you’ll probably find out soon, probably at this meeting even…”

He stood there looking puzzled. He bit his lip…his very full, sensual lips.

_Just stop._

His eyes crinkled at the corners rather sweetly as though he was torn between laughter and embarrassment. He waved his hands sort of helplessly as he gestured towards himself and her.

She just looked expectantly back at him with her hands still on her hips. She may have even tapped her toe at him impatiently.

“Well…we’re, uh…” He leaned closer and Sansa was nearly intoxicated by his fragrance when he whispered in her ear, “We’re going to be sleeping together.”

“What?!” Sansa screeched in shock. She leapt back from him and put a hand to her throat. “That’s awfully presumptuous of you, mister, and highly unprofessional and…”

His brown eyes widened in horror and he rapidly started shaking his head. “No! No! No! I meant our characters…on the show! Holy shit! That sounded absolutely terrible! I’m so sorry! I would never…”

Sansa was pleased to see that she was not the only one who could blush the shade of a ripe tomato and she allowed herself to take a step back towards him.

“I’m sorry. I misunderstood. I…”

“No, that was all my fault. I said it completely the wrong way. I apologize if I’ve offended you, Miss Stark. I’m not one of those guys that…”

“That’s alright, Mr. Snow. I…”

“Jon? Sansa?” Horas called from down the hall. “Oh, good! You’re both here. Come on in. We’ve got bagels and coffee…or tea if you prefer.”

Sansa turned towards the producer and headed down the hall. She was pleased when Jon fell into step next to her again.

Just before they reached the office, he turned to her with those smoldering dark eyes of his and said, “I hope I’ve not made a poor first impression, Miss Stark.”

“No, Mr. Snow. My first impression was quite good.” He looked doubtful until she added, “You held the door open for me and was kind enough to ask if I had a problem with my shoe. My mother would say that’s the sign of a gentleman.”

He relaxed into another gorgeous smile…panty-drenching smile…and said, “Good. My mother always tried to teach me to treat women respectfully. I wouldn’t wish to disappoint her. And, I hope you’ll call me Jon.”

“Of course. You may call me Sansa. It seems only fitting if we’re going to….”

Sansa did her own helpless hand gesture between their two bodies…his rock-hard body. _Oh, gods_.

“Uh…yeah,” he chuckled as he held open the door for her again and followed her inside.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work on three different WIP updates and am utterly frustrated with all three at present so hope you'll enjoy another chapter of this!

 

_**Rising Star Sansa Stark signed to return to ‘Hearts Aflame’ upcoming season as Alayne opposite the hit show’s resident hunk Jon Snow** _

 

“Oh, you’re going to be doing scenes with Jon Snow now!” Catelyn Stark said enthusiastically as Sansa relayed her news over Sunday morning breakfast in the Stark’s kitchen.

 _Six months ago, you didn’t even know who he was_ , Sansa thought with a smirk.

Since Sansa had joined the cast though, her mother had gotten quite caught up in ‘that soap opera.’ She had quickly declared that she liked ‘that young man with the curly hair…the handsome boy.’

Sansa had tried to argue that Jon was five years older than her and hardly a boy but knew she may as well save her breath. _Besides...the apple doesn’t fall all that far from the_ _tree_ , Sansa thought when she observed the way her mother would have a hand drawn up to her bosom and her cheeks would flush when Jon came on screen.

 _“He reminds me of your dad a bit when he was younger,”_ her mother had said breathlessly once when her husband was out of ear shot…and when Christopher Winter was lying on a table, wearing nothing but a small cloth to cover the family jewels.

He’d been stabbed and was feared dead but Sansa had already spoiled it for them by saying he would be appearing in the next season.

 _“Mother!_ ” Sansa had exclaimed…and then the pair of them had dissolved into giggles before Ned Stark returned to ask what was so funny and if he’d missed any moaning on ‘Thrones and Moans’ yet.

“Mmm,” her father said, taking a sip of coffee this morning, “That’s wonderful, Sansa. More exposure for you to have scenes with the star, right? And, I really like that boy’s character.”

“Yes, he’s…he’s very nice, Dad.”

Of course, Sansa meant Jon more than the character he played. Christopher Winter, the brooding hero of ‘Hearts Aflame’ who wielded a sword with such ease was just a work of fiction. Jon, however, was a real person…one that Sansa might be far more infatuated with than she cared to admit.

“Well, you’ll be the envy of every young lady in Westeros if you wind up doing romantic scenes with him,” her mother commented.

Sansa’s face flushed. She hadn’t mentioned that bit of news to her folks just yet.

“Oh, Cat,” her father said. “Christopher’s too honorable to start something with a poor, frightened girl like Alayne. Thank the gods she escaped from that Finger fellow. And Christopher’s only had the one dalliance with that spirited redhead and it ended sadly.”

“There was the redheaded witch that tried to seduce him as well, Ned. She nearly did. And, Alayne’s a redhead. Maybe Jon’s character is meant to have a thing for redheads.”

“I’ve got a thing for redheads,” her father said with a wink at her mother making Catelyn Stark blush and laugh like a girl.

Her parents quit their flirting then though and looked at her expectantly. Sansa blanched. She dreaded sharing what she’d discussed with the producers and Jon that day a few months earlier.

“Right,” Sansa said noncommittally as her phone in her pocket buzzed with a message.

She held it under the table to avoid her mother’s lecture about cell phone use at the table and discreetly swiped open a text from a number she didn’t recognize.

 _Hello. This is Jon. I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee with me sometime before shooting begins_.

Sansa’s heart started pounding in her chest. Jon Snow was texting her. Her! Sansa Stark! Getting texted by Jon Freaking Snow! She wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten her cell number, not that she cared. But he wanted to have coffee…with her!

She nearly yelped when the phone buzzed in her lap and another message appeared.

_Sorry. This is Jon Snow from the show. I should’ve been clearer. And I apologize for texting you out of the blue but I didn’t know how else to reach you before I see you at the studio again. I asked Hobber for your number. I truly hope you don’t mind._

Sansa raised her eyes from her lap and found her mother watching her intently.

“I beg your pardon but I need to answer a message,” she said as she rose from her seat and walked into the hallway.

She pulled out her phone and tried to ignore the way her palms were sweating as she unlocked it. She considered what she should do.

 _Should I text back right away? Should I make him wait for a reply? What should I say? I know what I want to say_.

Sansa pondered how she’d feel if she texted a man to try and make plans and was waiting for a response. She decided there was no need to play games, especially not for something as simple as coffee.

 _Sure, Jon. That’d be nice. And I don’t mind you texting at all_.

She felt like she’d run a marathon when she sat back down at the table; overflowing with endorphins and out of breath. Her mother was still eyeing her closely.

“Dad…would you pass the strawberry jam, please?” Sansa asked cheerfully and avoided her mother’s eye.

 

* * *

 

 

“One lemon Danish,” Jon said as he passed her the pastry bag and they settled into their booth with their coffees the following Saturday.

“Thank you,” she smiled. She removed the pastry and inhaled the sweet, tart fragrance and let out a covetous moan.

“Fond of Danishes?” Jon asked with a grin.

“Lemon ones. Lemon anything really.” Sansa eyed her treat thoughtfully and sat it on a napkin. “I probably shouldn’t eat this.”

“Why not?” he asked, already diving into his broccoli and ham mini soufflé with relish.

“Well, I’m…with our scene filming soon…I’ll want to look…fit.”

He chuckled and said, “You shouldn’t worry over a Danish. You look perfectly fit to me. I’m sure you look great naked."  His eyes widened comically and he smacked the table.  "Shit! Did I just say that?! I mean…not that I, uh…I mean…you’re, um…your body seems very…”

That tomato-red flush appeared as he went from smooth confidence to bumbling awkwardness in seconds flat. Twice they’d talked and twice he’d been mortified. Amazingly, she wasn’t to blame for his mortification either time. He’d done it to himself after all. It turned out that Television Heartthrob Jon Snow was a bit of a dork. And Sansa loved that. She found she really liked this side of him.

As he sputtered along trying to save face, she couldn’t help but smile…and torture him a bit.

“My body seems very what, Jon Snow?” she asked with a mock scowl.

“You’re…very attractive and I’m sure you’ll look…ah, fuck,” he muttered under his breath. He rubbed his eyes and laughed at himself before adding, “I think you’re quite lovely and I’m certain you can enjoy your Danish without fear.”

“The camera adds ten pounds,” she said sagely.

“It can seem that way, I’ll confess but…gods, Sansa…I didn’t mean you! You looked absolutely radiant in all your scenes last season.”

“Radiant?” she asked skeptically, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“What?! Um…maybe not radiant but…” He ran his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. “Alright, you were quite radiant. Am I allowed to say that? Shit. I’m stumbling all over my words here and have no idea how to extract myself gracefully. Save me?” he asked beseechingly.

She giggled and laid a hand on top of his, “Well, thank you for the compliment. I’ll just enjoy my Danish and not worry, shall I?”

“Yes,” he breathed as his eyes lingered on her hand that covered his.

She pulled her hand away and noticed the way he followed it with his eyes before he returned to his breakfast and coffee.

 _Don’t read too much into that. He’s famous and hot and there’s all kinds of women out there that want him. For the sake of your heart…just don’t read too much into it, pleas_ e.

They sat long over after their meal was finished talking, getting to know more about each other. Their topics were friendly and safe but she still felt that she had a better understanding of her co-star by the time they finished their third cup of coffee.

More than once, Jon would grow flustered though in their conversation, especially if it bordered on more personal areas. Sansa found it refreshingly endearing compared to what she’d seen from some of the cast. There were even actors at the local theatre ensemble that were ridiculously full of themselves compared to Jon.

On the set, Baelish in particular had made a poor impression with his unwelcome touches and pet name for her. _Sweetling_. It made her skin crawl the way he said it. She would be sharing a handful of scenes with his character this upcoming season as well, including a near kiss.

Well, it was supposed to be a kiss but Sansa had argued during the initial read through that it might come across better if she held up a hand to stop him, turning her head at the last second. Alayne clearly didn’t want to kiss him and since she was teaming up with Christopher, she was supposed to be regaining some of her agency and not allowing herself to be a pawn any longer. The writer had agreed she made a fair point and the producers said they would alter the scene.

Jon had been at that reading with her. He’d been staring at her and smiling while she pled her case. It had left her more than a little breathless. And, he mentioned it again as they were tidying up their table to leave.

“I like the way you speak up for your character. I agree that Alayne shouldn’t allow Lord Finger to kiss her in that scene. When she was younger, that creep got away with it but I think she’s grown very strong after everything she’s been through. She’s not a little girl anymore and you recognized that. You really made her yours last season and I think you’re going to do an even more amazing job this season with her. H & H were impressed, too.”

“Oh,” she said, feeling her face heating up. “Well, I guess I just thought…”

She didn’t get to finish her thought though for as they exited the restaurant, a low roar of sound met her ears and a mini-lightning display began as a dozen or more cameras all started flashing at once. For the first time in her life, Sansa found herself mobbed by the paparazzi.

“Dammit,” Jon snarled. “Come with me,” he said as he grasped her hand and led her back into the restaurant.

He pulled out his phone and spoke a quick word with the manager and they were led into the back. At least, she thought that’s what happened. He was holding her hand and pulling her along and then he put an arm around her waist to keep her close. That same heady feeling of intoxication overcame her with Jon Snow holding her close.

“Gods, you must work out a ton,” she murmured at one point when she caught herself squeezing a bicep through his shirt.

Luckily, he was busy listening to the restaurant manager and didn’t catch her words.

“You can wait here for your car, Mr. Snow, and then exit through those doors. I’m very sorry you were bothered here.”

Jon politely thanked the man and asked Sansa if she minded waiting.

“My car’s right out front,” she said. “It’s you they’re all after.”

“They saw you with me…and your face is becoming well known. They’ll pester you as well, I’m afraid. I’ll get someone to pick up your car for you.”

“That’s very sweet, Jon. But it’s not necessary. No one’s going to manhandle me or anything. They can’t make me answer questions and I’ll just get in my car and drive away.”

“Sansa…you don’t know how persistent some of them can be.” He cleared his throat and said, “If you want to go, I’ll see you safely to your car. But, I had…I kind of thought maybe I could…”

Again, he was tongue-tied. This man that could rattle off page after page of dialogue so eloquently or answer questions on the red carpet as though he were sitting in his home talking with an old friend was tripping over his words with her.

_Why? I’m nobody._

He cleared his throat and continued, “I guess I selfishly hoped…not that I planned on them finding us…but I guess I thought maybe we could…spend a bit more time together today…if you like. Just the two of us.”

 _Oh. So, the hot as fuck television star wants to take you off in his car and spend time with you…alone_.

Sansa pursed her lips and wasn’t sure what to think. Did he mean that as a friend or did he expect more?

_So what if he expects more?_

He was hot. She wouldn’t turn her nose up at a fling with Jon Snow…would she?

But, that was just it. She would refuse if that was all he intended. Sansa wasn’t the kind of girl that would fall into bed with an attractive man and then be able to pretend nothing happened on set the next day. It would have to mean something. She was an actress…but she had no desire to act when it came to her personal life.

However, Jon seemed to read her expression very well.

“Not in a…I don’t mean in a…gods!  I'm becoming very familiar with the taste of my foot in my mouth lately,” he grumbled to himself before trying again. “We could do anything you like, Sansa. I’m not trying to pressure you into anything. I just…I enjoy your company. I’m not busy putting notches in my belt, you know. It’s why I like you. You’re not like…well, there are women in this business that are fine with something casual but that’s not really me. I wouldn’t...I don’t want you to think that’s what I’m aiming for here. We’re going to be working together a good deal this season. I just want us to be friends…for now.”

“Oh,” she said brightly while logging away that mysterious ‘for now’ to ponder later. “Alright, Jon. I’d like for us to be friends, too.” He smiled, a more relaxed and comfortable sort of smile and Sansa thought of something they could do. “I’ve been wanting to see that new film with Margaery Tyrell in it.”

“The comedic period piece? _Highgarden_?”

“Well, yes. If it’s not your cup of tea though…”

“No, I love those. I’ve seen the other ones, too. Tyrell’s character is quite witty. And I love Lady Oleanna in those. She slays everyone with her barbed tongue in every scene she has.”

“Excellent,” Sansa said happily just as his phone rang to indicate their car had come.

Two burly men in matching suits held back the intrepid reporters that had followed the car around back. Sansa felt more butterflies of excitement as Jon’s arm looped round her waist as he ushered her into the back of the waiting limo.

“Will you see to it that Miss Stark’s car is dropped off at her place later?” he asked one of the security men, passing her keys along just before the door was closed. He received a nod and then they were alone in the back of the limo. “So…” he said awkwardly, keeping a respectable distance between them as they sat. “Where will we go?”

“To the movies, Mr. Snow. And try and keep the paparazzi off our tail.”

He laughed and gave the driver some instructions through the glass.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Jon Snow spotted at popular pastry shop with his new co-star Sansa Stark. Could they be dating?** _

 

_**‘Hearts Aflame’ co-stars reportedly seen at the movies together.** _

 

“Ned?” Catelyn Stark said as she read through the entertainment section the next morning. “Why exactly did Sansa say she couldn’t make it for breakfast this morning?”

Her husband was munching on his cinnamon roll and it took a minute for him to swallow and answer.

“Said she was busy most of the day yesterday and needed to take care of the laundry today and such.”

“Hmmm…Interesting.”

“Why?” Ned asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Catelyn replied with a grin before she shook her head and went to pour more coffee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they'll start filming scenes together. 
> 
> *evil laughter*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast and crew of 'Heart Aflame' and the tabloids seem to think Jon and Sansa are an item but they're just friends...even if Sansa might like to be more. And Jon and Sansa begin filming scenes together.

 

_**Filming Begins for new season of ‘Hearts Aflame.’ See page 6 for news and speculation about the upcoming season!** _

 

When Sansa arrived at the studio Monday morning, she noticed more than a few cast and crew members were staring at her. Some even whispered behind their hands as she passed. A couple of the female cast members gave her inexplicably dirty looks.

Granted, she wasn’t as impeccably dressed as she might normally have been but at least her sweatshirt and yoga pants were clean. And she had her hair up in pony tail and no make-up on because that was what Shae, her stylist had told her to do.

But when Shae whispered, “ _Soooo_ …how was he?” with a devilish glint in her eye, Sansa realized exactly what they were all thinking.

“How was who?” she gulped, startled by the implication.

“Oh, don’t be coy. You can tell Shae,” the dark-haired woman purred. “How was Jon?”

“Jon? He was…”

 _He’s dreamy and the sweetest man…though a little awkward at times. And a bit of a dork at others_ , she thought with a smile as she recalled him choking on his popcorn during the movie when he started laughing too hard…and then spilling his soda…and flushing and spluttering as she tried to mop him up with the tissues from her purse.

“He was a perfect gentleman,” Sansa said before she could drift off too far. Shae nodded enthusiastically, wanting her to divulge more no doubt. Sansa rolled her eyes and proceeded to clarify. “Nothing happened, Shae. We had coffee and saw a movie together.”

“That’s it?” Shae asked in obvious disappointment.

“Well, that’s not all,” Sansa started to say but, at Shae’s excited look, she quickly had to add, “We just talked! We got to know each other. We’ll be working together a lot this season. He just suggested we talk and…he’s really a very nice person and…”

Sansa trailed off at that point as Shae was clearly not interested in hearing about what a great guy Jon Snow was. She just wanted to know if he was a great lay.

 _Just fix my hair_ , she thought sadly as she bit her tongue to keep from saying another word. _Is this what everyone will think? That we’re sleeping together? Filming is just getting started. Can’t a man and woman have a meal and see a movie together without it being about sex?_

At least Baelish left her alone this morning during make-up. That had typically been his favorite time to catch her for a chat when she was stuck in Shae’s chair and couldn’t get away. Neither her nor Shae had cared much for that last season.

She’d seen the articles of course. There were several images of Jon with his arm around her waist as they’d left the pastry shop Saturday morning and a blurry one taken by a fan of them holding hands as they raced to his waiting car after the movie. Sansa could still recall the thrill of his arm around her waist and the tingling excitement of his hand clasping her own. She shook her head slightly to clear the memories away.

The script writer and Shae’s not-so-secret boyfriend, Tyrion Lannister came into the trailer and clambered up into the chair next to Sansa as the finishing touches were added to her make-up.

“ _Soooo_ …Miss Stark,” he drawled, “how are things going?”

“They’re not fucking,” Shae said bluntly before adding, “… _yet_.”

“Gods,” Sansa grumbled in vexation.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Shae,” Tyrion said in an officious tone. “I just wanted to check on our lovely, young newcomer. You should just focus on finishing Miss Stark’s make-up. Wardrobe is anxious to get her ready for today’s scenes.”

Despite his words though, she could see the pair of them in the mirror exchanging a look.

 _We’re not dating!_ she wanted to scream.

But part of her wondered if that was entirely true. Jon had asked her to have lunch with him on Sunday. After spending hours with him on Saturday, he’d asked if she’d mind having lunch with him the following day. He’d invited her to his lush estate in the country. He’d had an adorable little scowl and was biting his lip after he invited her over…as a friend.

“It’s just that…no one will bother us there. We can talk about the upcoming season and not have to worry about the paps or, uh…any interruptions,” he’d said with those dark-brown eyes setting Sansa’s heart to racing as they were sitting in the back of the limo with their knees touching after the movie.

She’d felt terrible lying to her father the following morning. It wasn’t something she’d ever developed any comfort with and lying to her father in particular was painful as he had cheerfully bought her lame excuse of laundry and errands, wishing her a good day and saying he’d miss seeing her.

But once she’d arrived at Jon’s estate, she’d forgotten all about feeling bad. Jon had a sprawling manor house nestled amongst acres of quiet, wooded land with a barn and stables in the distance.

They had eaten their simple luncheon out back on a large veranda and then he’d asked if she’d like to go horseback riding with him. She’d said she would love to…and had then spent the next hour wheezing and sneezing her head off as she was allergic to horses but had been too enraptured at the romantic notion of going horseback riding with Jon Snow to refuse and admit her allergy.

Her nose had swollen up and her eyes had been red and watery as Jon had fetched her an antihistamine and some lemonade. He’d hovered over her anxiously as she grabbed her inhaler. He asked repeatedly if he needed to take her to the hospital until her breathing returned to normal. It was bad…and yet, Jon’s presence and concern didn’t really make it seem so bad in a way.

They had spent the remainder of the afternoon indoors where she’d fallen asleep on his couch. Actually, she suspected she’d fallen asleep on him while they were watching a movie. He was warm and right next to her. Antihistamines always made her drowsy anyway.

She’d woke hours later to find herself lying on the couch with a blanket covering her and a pillow tucked under her head. She had been embarrassed beyond belief once it dawned on her where she was.

She’d crept through the manor forming an apology in her head, only to find Jon contentedly making sandwiches and stirring soup on the stove in his cavernous kitchen and asking if she felt like having a bite of supper with him.

He’d stood there in his sock feet, blue jeans and soft, black t-shirt. His curly dark hair was a tousled mess as though he’d napped as well. He was smiling at her so tentatively with his chin ducked down as though he was certain she would refuse but hoping she wouldn’t. Well…she could hardly say no, could she?

 _We’re not dating…but what are we doing exactly?_ she wondered as Shae declared her face a work of art.

 _We’re friends_ , she told herself as she peered into the mirror to admire Shae’s handiwork before she was led by an assistant to wardrobe.

But when she saw Jon striding across the lot towards his own trailer as she exited wardrobe in Alayne’s heavy gown and fur cloak, her heart began to pound almost painfully. And when he smiled at her, a sweet, boyish smile, and raised his hand for a quick wave, she wondered if she wouldn’t like to be more than just friends.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Sexual Tension between Heartthrob Jon Snow and Starlet Sansa Stark is through the roof on set of ‘Hearts Aflame’** _

_**according to insider as filming for upcoming season ramps up!** _

 

“Good morning, Sansa,” Jon said brightly a couple of weeks later with that same friendly courtesy that he showed everyone on set.

Except that he had been loitering by the entrance, apparently waiting for her. She knew he was because she’d spied him from across the parking lot as her piece of shit car wheezed to a halt in the space she preferred towards the rear. She was kind of embarrassed by her car at this point. It made the most terrible sounds and her father was threatening to steal it one night if she wouldn’t let him take her car shopping soon. She parked as far away from the entrance as possible.

She’d watched Jon climbing out of his sleek sportscar. He took a good deal of time fussing with his messenger bag and his coffee cup before slowly walking towards the entrance. He was wearing sunglasses but she noticed him looking her direction more than once. Before he could enter the studio and leave her behind, he stopped to tie his shoe. He was a very slow lace tier. _Or maybe he’s waiting for me…_

“Good morning, Jon,” she replied.

They fell easily into step together and talked about work and other things as they headed to their respective trailers. Sansa tried very hard to ignore the looks cast their way. She also tried very hard not to launch herself into his arms whenever his hand lightly brushed against her own as they walked.

She reminded herself how lucky she was to have this opportunity and what a blessing it was to work with an actor like Jon. He was incredible. He was everything a newcomer to the television scene could hope to work with. He was professional and courteous. He was always willing to give advice but never pushy with it. He made everyone around him feel at ease with his self-deprecating humor.

It was such a contrast to the image the media presented of the hot but aloof television star with a thousand women following him around. Not that women didn’t follow Jon Snow around. They certainly did. He just didn’t seem all that troubled over it.

He dated naturally. He’d been serious about another actress unconnected to the show for a good while but they’d broken up over a year ago. Since then, he’d not been seen with any date more than twice. In fact, over the past several months, he’d not been spotted with anyone…except Sansa. He’d even taken his mother as his date to the last awards show. Not that Sansa was keeping tabs...

Another actress from the show that Sansa had never met or worked with gave Jon a sultry hello as they passed…and gave Sansa dagger eyes. He nodded to the woman and then made a point of introducing Sansa to her, forcing the woman to greet her and shake her hand.

It was clear that Jon failed to notice the undercurrent of feminine jealousy that radiated from the other woman as he chatted with the two of them. And when he nudged Sansa and mentioned they’d be late for make-up, she couldn’t help but smirk a little at the other woman.

“See you around,” Sansa said cheerily as Jon grasped her hand and led her away.

As they walked though, more questioning looks came their way. Jon just kept talking to her and seemed completely oblivious to it.

“Doesn’t it bother you at all?” she asked at last before she climbed into her trailer.

“Doesn’t what bother me?” he replied, clearly puzzled.

“What they say about us,” she whispered. Again…clear puzzlement in those deep brown eyes. “Don’t you know?”

He shook his head slowly and looked around. He looked alarmed at the number of eyes that were turned their way. Eyes that just as quickly turned away when he stared back at them.

“Are they talking about me and you and…” He paused in the middle of his question and a queer look crossed his features. Actually, it was a very angry look. “I’ll put a stop to it at once,” he swore before he left her standing there with her mouth agape.

Sansa sighed and headed into her trailer. She’d grown used to the whispers and the looks though they still made her uncomfortable at times. Was Jon that clueless?

 _Perhaps he is,_ she thought later when she mentioned it to Shae.

“He doesn’t notice their looks or what they’re saying because he’s too focused on something else,” Shae said with a wide grin.

“Focused on what?”

“Don’t you see the way he looks at you?” the stylist asked wistfully.

“Looks at me? What do you mean?” she asked, too afraid to hope.

Shae laughed and gently brushed her hair before answering. “Everyone sees it. For all his acting ability, he wears his heart of his sleeve whenever he’s around you, darling. Jon Snow, the Sexiest Man in Westeros, is interested in you, Sansa Stark.”

“But why?”

Shae didn’t answer. She just rested her chin on top of Sansa’s head and smiled at her in the mirror before going back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Another day of shooting. Gods, another day of being with Jon but not really being_ with _Jon_ , Sansa thought with an ache as her alarm started blaring.

Today, they were scheduled to do some reshoots of an argument between Christopher and Alayne. They’d spent two days filming it already but the director wanted to take another look at it. He had praised their chemistry and called them both naturals but apparently he was angling for something else in his takes.

“We know they’re fighting over Christopher’s decision to go to battle too soon. Alayne’s trying to make him see why this is not a wise move but underneath all that…and here’s what I’m aiming for, there’s this building frustration for them both. All is subtext. They’re skirting around the true tension that lies between them as they try to deny what’s going on and ignore their budding attraction to each other. Got it?” Renly, the episode’s director, asked.

“Got it,” Jon nodded.

Sansa drew a deep breath and nodded as well.

Jon got his game face on as the cameras started to roll and Sansa took a deep breath and let Alayne take over.

_Time to let the sparks fly._

Five hours later, Sansa was happy to shed her heavy period costume and wash her face. She felt drained and worn to a nub. She’d spent a majority of the day fighting with Jon…with Christopher. Renly was a perfectionist. He wanted every scene between them shot a certain way. And H & H were even worse when they’d pop by and watch them shoot.

Tomorrow, they had another scene to shoot together with Renly. The one where Christopher and Alayne would agree they must trust each other and Christopher would kiss Alayne on the forehead. Sansa felt flushed just thinking about it.

_If Renly needed retakes…twenty-seven retakes…of our angry, heaving sighs, how many takes will that involve?_

The idea of Jon’s lips on her, even if they were just on her forehead, was enticing to say the least.

As she tiredly made her way across the parking lot, she noticed something new though. She was not being stared at or whispered about by the other cast and crew members that were heading home for the night. They were all keeping their eyes off her and discussing mundane matters from what she could tell. She couldn’t imagine what Jon had said to so quickly and effectively quash the gossip.

_I mean, gossip is like…it’s as sure as death and taxes in this industry._

She figured it wouldn’t last though when she found him standing in front of her car with his hands shoved in his pockets and a bashful smile on his handsome face.

“Hey,” he said. “I was wondering if…well, do you have any plans tonight?”

_Ohhhh…be still my heart._

“Yep, big plans,” she said as casually as she could manage. _Nice acting, girl_. She watched the hint of disappointment cross his face with amusement and curiosity before she continued. “I’ve got a hot date with my tub and some take-out.”

He grinned and tugged at his collar. “Some of us were thinking about going to that club…Frost Fang? Just for some drinks.” Her eyebrows raised in question. “I know we’re shooting tomorrow so we wouldn’t stay out late but would you, uh…wanna come along and hang out with us?”

 _Hang out? Hang out with Jon Snow? Why on earth would anyone want to hang out with Jon Snow?_ she thought sarcastically. _Of course, I want to hang out with you but you’re_ _making it really difficult for me think of you as just a friend._

“I could come along for a bit,” she said with feigned nonchalance, “if my car will get me there.”

“Is there a problem with it?” he asked concernedly.

“A problem? Try several,” she replied dryly.

She was getting paid more now than she’d ever earned in the past but she was trying to pay off some debts before splurging on something like a newer car. However, from the way her car had been behaving lately, she wasn’t going to be able to put off repairs or purchasing a newer one much longer.

“I could drive you to the club…and home afterwards,” he offered. “I could even pick you up and bring you in tomorrow if you wouldn’t mind.”

“You’ll bring me in tomorrow? Tongues will be wagging, Mr. Snow,” she said teasingly.

“I…I won’t let them talk about you that way, Sansa,” he said with an endearingly tenacious look.

 _They’ll say what they please behind your back_ , she thought but she wouldn’t say it to him.

Part of Sansa thought it might be more prudent to say no. But most of her really wanted to say yes. And they were adults. Why couldn’t they go to the club together? There would be other cast members going along. Surely, this wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Okay,” she said at last, “I’ll go.”

She didn’t think she was imaging how pleased he looked when she agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Are Christopher and Alayne getting together in real life? Photogs snap Jon Snow and Sansa Stark dancing together at local hotspot. See page 6 for photos and details.** _

 

“Sansa,” Catelyn Stark said over the paper on Sunday morning. “Are you dating Jon Snow?”

“What?! Oh no, Mom!” Sansa yelped in response as the bite of scrambled eggs she had been lifting to her mouth leapt off the fork and landed in her father’s coffee. “Sorry!”

Her father smiled indulgently at her and went to fetch some egg-free coffee.

She immediately began reminiscing over teaching Jon a few dance moves last week. In fact, her eyes glazed over as she recalled his smile and daydreamed some more about his hands on her hips as they’d laughed at his attempts to master the steps.

She was brought back to reality by her mother who was still staring at her.

“We’re, uh…just friends, Mom.”

“This picture here looks quite friendly,” her mother said with a knowing grin as she pointed out a photo of them from a few days earlier when Jon had driven her to the set.

He’d opened the car door and they’d hugged before they had parted for their separate trailers. Some pap had caught the hug on camera. It was popping up everywhere fueling more speculation about them and the show. Despite H & H’s desire to keep the season’s plots secret, they seemed rather pleased by all the media attention the show was garnering due to Jon and Sansa’s friendship.

“I told you my car was having issues. Jon was very sweet to give me a lift.”

“That’s nice of the boy,” her father said as he sat down with his coffee refill. “So, when will you let me take you car shopping at last, love? You said you’ve got enough socked away to buy a better set of wheels now.”

“That’s alright, Dad. I actually…I’ve got plans to go shopping for one soon…with Jon.”

“Oh?” her father asked as a sly smile spread across his face. “And you’re not dating, you say?”

“We’re not,” Sansa said assuredly. _But I’d really like to date him_.

“Hmmm,” her mother hummed with her own enigmatic smile. “Well, I hope you’ll keep us in the loop if you ever do decide you _are_ dating.” Sansa nodded uncertainly…and then choked when her mother added, “So, how’s filming going? Are you and Jon working together some more this week?”

 _You could say that_.

She still hadn’t told them yet about the upcoming sex scene. And suddenly, the eggs on her plate were very unappealing.

“Um…Dad? Could you get me some water?” she gasped as she ignored her mother’s question.

 

* * *

 

 

The (fake) snow was falling outside the castle’s window in the lord’s chambers (which was basically a couple of plyboard walls cleverly painted to look like they were made of stone with a window in it). There was an artificial fire burning low in the hearth. The hearth was made of bricks and on wheels so it could easily be moved to other sets. The room was lit only by candle light (and a shit ton of artificial lights off camera).

Romantic music and ambient sounds would be added once the scene was edited and ready to be aired. At present, you could hear a pin drop on set though aside from the dialogue (and moans) of the two actors and the occasional muffled cough or sneeze from the crew.

Christopher’s sword, armor and the cloak Alayne had made him were piled in a chair by the fire as though he’d carefully taken those pieces off and set them aside before the rest of their clothes had been thrown haphazardly about as they’d undressed one another in a fever pitch of passion.

Of course, they hadn’t undressed each other in a fever pitch of passion. The set and prop people had placed the clothing about the room where they wanted it. They hadn’t filmed the undressing of each other. Not yet anyway.

Right now, they were filming something else entirely. And, Sansa was trying very hard to focus on her lines and what Alayne was supposed to be feeling…instead of Jon’s rock-hard body…or the fact that she’d felt a suspicious movement from a certain area of his anatomy when she’d climbed on top of him.

“Gods, how I’ve wanted you, Alayne!” Christopher cried as she awkwardly placed her hands on his sculpted chest.

“Like that,” Jon murmured next as she braced herself above him.

He was studiously keeping his eyes on her face like the pro that he was and not staring at her tits that were hovering over his chest…well, her tits that were just barely covered by some scraps of fabric and a gummy but mild adhesive tape.

She looked into his eyes and then at his full lips. She tried very hard to immerse herself in her performance while remembering this wasn’t real.

“Oh, Christopher,” she moaned. “I’ve wanted this, too. I know a lady shouldn’t want such things…but it’s so…it’s so goo- _ooood!_ ”

She squealed out the last word as his fingertips lightly brushed her sides, nearly causing her to leap off the bed. She had always been a bit ticklish. Okay… _a lot_ ticklish.

“Sorry!” Jon said, moving his hands.

“No, I’m sorry!” she replied.

“CUT!” Renly shouted for the twentieth time. “Gods be damned, Sansa! Are you going to squeal or shriek every time he touches you?! Let’s go again!”

Sansa cringed and told herself not to cry…repeatedly. Renly was normally so sweet but he was losing his patience quickly.

This was their first day filming this scene and Sansa was beside herself with nerves. Today, a small crew had gathered on the closed set to film the first time Alayne and Christopher would be making love.

Sansa had her pasties and flesh-toned g-string in place. She still felt completely naked and exposed. Her bare back and part of her ass would be shown on screen.

_At least it’s not my tits, Dad._

This was the first scene she’d ever done like this in her life. She’d had to kiss a fellow actor passionately on stage in a production over a year ago. It was awkward the first time or two but once they’d performed sixteen nights in a row, it really was just like speaking another line. And, she’d been fully dressed then.

This…this was different.

“Just your backside. Nothing more,” Horas had said breezily at the read through of the script two weeks earlier…as though showing off your bare backside to half a dozen people while knowing that millions more would be watching it on their television screens in a few months was nothing.

Sansa had barely eaten since that read through. When they’d held their meeting all those months ago and H & H had told her the plans for Christopher and Alayne in the upcoming season, Sansa had told herself she could do this. She was a professional and she could do this.

Now, she was seriously doubting herself capable of it.

When the cameras stared rolling again, she started gyrating her hips as she straddled Jon’s groin like Renly wanted. The covers were pulled up loosely around her hips, giving the illusion that they were doing more than they were.

 _You can do this. It’s make believe…just like everything else in this industry. It doesn’t mean anything_.

But when she looked down at Jon’s face and found his eyes looking into her own with such tender concern, she had to stifle a sob.

“CUT!” Renly screeched again. “Sansa…you’re getting ready to have sex with the man that you love for the first time and you look like you’re about to cry at any moment,” Renly whined.

_That’s because I am._

“I’m sorry. I’m…”

Jon was perfectly still beneath her on the set’s bed. He had his own flesh-toned apparel on. It reminded Sansa of a sock with some strings keeping it in place actually. It’d be funny if she were sitting with her dad and talking about it. It didn’t seem funny now.

She was supposed to be writhing in the throes of passion but she was frozen in place, hyper-aware of their bodies touching intimately despite the less than intimate circumstances. And she was extremely aware of all the eyes on them.

Myrcella, the make-up artist on set, was fiddling with her hair and looking uneasy on Sansa’s behalf. Pyp, the boom mic guy, had a cold and kept sneezing and coughing. Grenn, the cameraman, was chomping loudly on his gum ever since Renly had yelled ‘cut.’ Loras, Renly’s assistant, was rolling his eyes over another delay. And Pycelle, the lighting director, was staring at her…quite obviously staring at her.

Her hand fluttered up to her temple and she stifled another sob…and another.

“Oh, gods,” Renly groaned. “Sweetie, if you can’t do the scene, we’ll get a body double. You could’ve just said earlier before filming began and…”

“Renly, can you give us a minute, please?” Jon asked politely from where he was lying on his back with Sansa on top of him. “Actually, could you all clear the set for a bit?” he asked with more authority.

There were a few grumbles but he was the star and they did as he asked.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered miserably to Jon when they were alone.

He grabbed their robes that were lying by the bed, out of sight of the cameras, and handed her hers before donning his own. She wrapped the terrycloth around her like it was armor.

They sat side by side on the bed and he let her cry. He didn’t say a word. He simply reached out for her hand and she grabbed it, clinging to it like a lifeline.

Her nose clogged up and she feared it would soon be dripping as the last of her tears faded. As though he could read her mind, Jon dug through the pocket of his robe and fished out a handkerchief.

“Thank you,” she murmured before turning her head to blow her nose.

He nodded and started to put his arm around her shoulders but stopped as though he feared that would be unwelcome. _I wouldn’t mind it_.

“This isn’t what I imagined when I went to theatre school, you know. I never imagined I’d be doing…” he began a few minutes later. He did that same uncertain hand gesture between himself and her like he’d done the day they’d met. “I’d say you get used to it but it’s not…well, it’s never completely…”

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying.”

“No one can make you do this, Sansa. You don’t have to do the scene.”

“They’re all expecting me to. And if I knew I was uncomfortable, I should’ve just said sooner rather than wasting a day of shooting.”

“Fuck them and their schedule,” Jon said sharply. “Sometimes we don’t know how we feel about something until we’ve actually done it.”

“It’s different than theatre. In a play, you rehearse different scenes but overall…there’s an order to it. But here, everything is shot out of order.”

“Well, it’s all dependent on who’s available and the director and the sets that are ready and a dozen other things.”

“I know. But we’ve only shot three scenes together before this; we’ve talked and then argued in one, we talked and Christopher kissed Alayne’s forehead about a hundred times…” He snickered at that which made Sansa smile. “And then we had that large ensemble one with everyone where we only exchanged a few lines. And suddenly we find ourselves here. I mean, we've not...well, Christopher and Alayne…they’ve not even…”

“Kissed,” he finished for her. “Yeah, I know. It seems…disjointed without that first kiss.”

“Well, we’re filming that next week.”

“Cart before the horse,” he joked.

“Exactly.”

“Christopher should definitely kiss Alayne before he makes love to her,” he said softly.

She glanced up to find him staring at her, leaning in. The look in his eyes…it wasn’t his patented Jon Snow/Christopher Winter smolder that melted panties by the score. It was more tentative than that but no less filled with desire. He leaned in closer, his eyes searching her face.

“I could kiss you now,” he said haltingly as though he wasn’t sure of his words. Her eyes widened in surprise and he immediately flushed scarlet. “Please, forget I said that!” he said and buried his hands in his face.

 _Nope. Won’t be forgetting you said that_.

“Seven hells,” he muttered next. “I’m always saying the wrong thing around you, Sansa.”

“No…no, you don’t. Well, you do seem to trip over your tongue a lot,” she giggled. “Why is that? You’re the hottest actor in Westeros and I’m just…”

“You’re Sansa Stark,” he said earnestly as his eyes met hers again. “You’re the beautiful and talented young newcomer on ‘Hearts Aflame.’ You’re my friend but you’re also the woman I’d very much like to…”

“Well?” Renly interrupted just then as he strolled back in. They both jumped where they sat side by side on the bed. “Are we ready to do this, Sansa?”

Jon’s brow furrowed into an adorably enraged scowl at Renly but Sansa grasped his hand, looked at Renly and said, “Yes…let’s do it.”

Then, she winked at Jon. He smiled brightly at her and she felt emboldened. She could do this because it was Jon. He made her feel safe. Jon was her friend but maybe he could wind up being more.

While Renly was calling everyone back, she pressed a swift, chaste kiss to his lips. Her confidence grew when his hand shot up automatically to touch his lips lightly.

“There. Alayne and Christopher had their first kiss,” she said. He grinned sweetly at that. “Now, they can fuck,” she added mischievously.

“Oh, gods,” he breathed.

“Thank you, Jon…for everything,” she said sincerely.

“Um…thank you…for…uh…” he trailed off uncertainly.

She stifled a laugh at the way he gulped audibly and his eyes boggled when she threw her robe off and settled back on the bed.

She was ready to give this scene her all.

She was ready to give Jon Snow even more than that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include Jon's POV.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shooting the sex scene is part torment, part delight for Jon but his feelings for Sansa won't be denied much longer. He's trying to maintain his professionalism though and get through the next couple of weeks of filming before he asks her out. However, he's not the only man on set interested in the beautiful new star of 'Hearts Aflame.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated. 
> 
> On an unrelated note, if I can manage an update for A Match before New Year's, I will have updated every one of my Jonsa WIPs this month, I think. Yippity skippity and Ho Ho Ho! :)

 

 _Five fucking years I’ve been on this show. Ten years I’ve been acting. And this…this has been the most embarrassing, painful and delightful day of my professional life_.

Jon couldn’t decide what he’d rather do first once this torture finally ended; kill Renly for interrupting when he was about to ask Sansa out and maybe kiss her or just go wank off in his trailer ASAP.

“Yes! Oh, yes, Christopher!” Alayne cried out with her head thrown back.

Sansa, the little minx, arched her back giving him an eyeful of her perfect breasts that were semi-covered but not nearly covered enough for him to focus on anything else. His mouth was dry as a desert at present. He licked his lips and told himself to stop speculating about the exact shade of her nipples.

“Seven hells,” he mumbled as she bounced up and down, straddling his crotch with the covers arranged just so to disguise what they were doing…or not doing.

Christopher was supposed to shout that line but creative license and all. Christopher Winter could be a mumbler at times. Besides…Jon couldn’t really think straight at this point.

Two hours earlier, Sansa had been crying her pretty little eyes out and Jon’s heart had bled for her. She was so sweet and new to this. She deserved all the care in the world. He wanted to protect her and shield her from anything that she found displeasing in this business, much like Christopher with Alayne.

He’d given her a pep talk of sorts but mostly he just wanted her to understand that he cared about her and no one would be forcing her to do anything she didn’t want to do for the sake of a television show.

But somewhere along the way with that pep talk, Sansa had found her confidence. And now she was giving them all the performance of a lifetime as she gasped and sighed and rode his cock.

Well, she wasn’t really ‘riding’ him but it would appear that way to the audience. Occasionally, he’d feel the brush of her g-string against his flesh and that heat between her legs that reminded him exactly what part of her body was in close physical contact with his own.

_Seven save me._

He was in danger of embarrassing himself to the nth degree on set and with Sansa as the world’s most awkward boner was trying to assert itself.

_No, no, no! I forbid it. Think of something else!_

_Um…Pennywise._

_Too scary!_

_Pycelle naked._

_Eww…but naked makes me thing of Sansa._

_Oh, I know! Your ninth birthday when your dog got hit by a car._

_Ah, fuck…now, I want to cry._

“ _Mmmm_ …oh, Christopher!” she moaned with the most sinful pout as her hands went up to her breasts.

_Why’s she touching her breasts?! No one’s going to see her tits! Is this method acting? Or just a new way to torture me? Christopher would want to touch Alayne’s breasts while they’re making love. He’d really need to suck on them, too. Why couldn’t I touch her breasts?_

_Because it’s not in the script, you perv, and, if you touch her breasts, you’ll likely get a well-deserved slap across the face and ruin your chances with Sansa forever._

“Christopher,” she whimpered next, her blue eyes wide and innocent and tempting beyond belief. “I’ve…oh, gods…never experienced this before…I’m… _unnn_ …it’s…this is not what ladies do,” she finished demurely.

_I want to kiss you so badly right now._

But first, there was something he needed to do.

_Say your fucking line, idiot, so you can end this torment._

“Let it happen, sweet girl,” he choked out hoarsely. “Don’t… _uhhh_ …hold back.”

Christopher was sort of gruff. His voice could sound sort of hoarse at times. That would work, right?

_Gods, let’s hope. If Renly makes us redo this scene again, I will fucking implode._

“AHHHH! YES! YES!!! OH, GODS!! CHRISTOPHER!!” Alayne shrieked as her hips reached a crescendo of movement atop him.

_Back and forth, back and forth…just Sansa rubbing back and forth across my cock. Nothing to worry about, folks. I am not getting hard at all. Nope, that must be my knee you’re feeling._

Jon stared at her parted pink lips as Sansa gave her best Meg Ryan and faked her orgasm for the camera. He wondered if he could recreate the image and noises in his head when he was alone in his trailer later.

“Oh, gods!” Christopher cried in ecstasy as he spilled his seed deep inside Alayne’s cunt.

_Oh, thank the gods. I did not actually shoot my load from fake dry humping on set._

Sansa collapsed on top of him, clutching his shoulders and panting in his face as though she’d truly just came in front of their spectators.

“Cut!” Renly said with a pleased smile. “That was wonderful, Sansa! Just the kind of heat we wanted. We’ll wrap for the day and finish up tomorrow.”

There were some cheers from the crew. It had been a long day. Sansa was giggling and blushing and looking like an angel but eventually Renly’s words pierced through the fog.

“Wait…what? Finish up tomorrow?” Jon squawked. “But we’re…we finished, right? You got what you needed there, right?”

No one answered him. Sansa was grinning at him and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, Jon,” she said with a lovely smile. “I couldn’t have done this with anyone else.”

He instinctively gripped her waist. He wanted so badly to kiss her back, on the lips.

“I don’t want to do this with anyone but you,” he murmured but his words were drowned out by Loras.

“Alright, everyone. We’ll see you bright and early!”

Sansa rolled off him and out of his arms as Myrcella offered up her robe. She cinched it tightly around her small waist and slipped on her shoes, her head held high as any queen.

Jon lay there subtly adjusting his hard on until it wasn’t as obvious since Grenn, that son of a bitch, was standing over him while munching on some pretzels and asking him to get up so he could take a few still shots of the set for Renly and H & H to look over later.

He leapt up in a hurry, donned his robe and a pair of boxers before sprinting off to his trailer, the decision between jacking off and committing homicide having been made at last.

As he hurried along past members of the cast and crew and tried to ignore what was happening down below at the thoughts of pleasuring himself in private whilst remembering Sansa’s performance in a couple of minutes, he was accosted by co-stars not once but twice much to his annoyance.

“Oh, Mr. Snow!” Alys Karstark said as he careened to a halt right before crashing into her.

She’d stepped right out into his path but maybe she hadn’t seen him.

Close in age to Sansa with blue-grey eyes and dark hair, she’d been hired for a minor role this season. They’d shared a scene together but hadn’t spoken otherwise.

“Hello, Alys. Please just call me Jon,” he said as he politely tried to step around her.

She dropped her chin and murmured something unintelligible but the look she gave him as she sidestepped to block his escape was bold enough.

“Are you running late, Jon?” she asked, looking him up and down. “Or did you need some assistance with something?”

“I, uh…”

“I’d love to help you, Jon…in any way at all.”

He self-consciously tugged his robe tightly around himself as it had come undone and heavens knew he did not want this young lady to notice his semi-aroused state with his lack of proper clothing.

 _If she hasn’t already_ , he lamented as he saw the way her eyes had widened and her lips curled into a smirk.

“I’m so new to this,” she said next as her hand reached out and her fingers danced up the sleeve of his robe. “I really admire you…as an actor. I thought maybe I could practice some lines with you sometime…one on one. Maybe you could give me a private lesson,” she purred as her fingertips brushed his beard.

His eyebrows shot up and he tried to think of a polite way to shut this down. “Oh…uh…You know, Alys, we don’t really share any more scenes this season so…”

“Perhaps anon then?”

“‘Anon?’” he repeated.

“Sorry,” she giggled. “I just get caught up in the dialogue of the show. Maybe soon, I mean.”

“Um...right. Well, could you please excuse me? I’ve been filming all day and I’m not quite decent,” he said.

He fled before she could form a response…only to be stopped again.

“Hey, Jon! You got a minute?”

He closed his eyes with a groan and schooled his features into an amiable mask as best he could. Well, perhaps a somewhat tolerant mask anyway.

Dickon Tarly was new to the show this season and their story lines did not intersect. But, as he also happened to be the younger brother of one of Jon’s best friends, they knew each other and hung out occasionally.

Samwell Tarly wasn’t involved in the television industry. He was a renowned author of best-selling fiction in fact. The paps loved snapping pics of the two of them together when he and Jon hung out, calling them an odd couple, because Jon was well known for the show and his looks whereas Sam was…well, not well known for his looks. It was his gift with the written word and his intelligence that brought him fame and fortune.

But Dickon was blessed with rugged good looks and spent plenty of time in the gym perfecting his body-builder physique. He was also a head taller than Jon.

Jon craned his neck up as the younger Tarly approached him. “Hey, Dickon. How are you? How’s Sam?”

“I’m good, thanks. Sam’s still in Old Town doing research for his latest novel but he’ll be back in a few weeks.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Jon said as he attempted to walk on.

“Hey…listen, Jon. I needed to ask you something. You know Sansa Stark, right?” Jon scowled and started to say of course he did but Dickon continued. “Well, I know you know her but I was just wondering…is she dating anyone that you know of?”

“Is Sansa…dating anyone? Um…”

He very much wanted to say yes.

_What are you doing? You know she’s not. She said as much at lunch the other day._

“She’s…as far as I know…she’s…um…”

_Don’t do it. Don’t lie._

“Why do you ask?” he finally managed to say.

“Oh,” Dickon said with a grin as those wretched dimples of his appeared. “I just thought…well, you know.” Jon raised his eyebrows in complete innocence as though he hadn’t the foggiest notion. “Well, I thought I might ask her out.”

“And you thought you’d ask me about her?” Jon asked…far more harshly than necessary.

But Dickon was undeterred. _You never were as quick as Sam_.

“Well, yeah. I mean, everyone here thought you two were an item until you set the record straight a couple of weeks ago.”

_Did I do that? Fuck…I did do that._

At the time, he was trying to be chivalrous and protect Sansa from the nastiness that could be stirred around a set when two co-stars were rumored to be sleeping together. She was a newcomer and didn’t deserve for her talent or her rising success to be questioned or belittled because she was being paired off with him by the paparazzi. He couldn’t stop the paps from printing their speculations but he could stop it from being openly talked about here.

Plus, he wanted to keep things professional…at least until shooting for the season wrapped.

But that did not mean there was no truth to what people had been saying.

One shouldn’t lie to themselves, he knew and he’d fallen for her a while ago. He’d been attracted to her from the day they met but it wasn’t until that weekend when they’d first had coffee and she’d come to his house the next day that he realized he was in trouble.

Sitting alone on his couch with Sansa nestled against him and snoring away after her allergy attack had been the closest Jon Snow had ever come to kissing a woman without her express permission. But he couldn’t do that. His mother had raised him to be something like a gentleman and he’d resisted that urge. And it would’ve been a disaster then anyway.

They had been getting to know each other and building a friendship. His attraction and interest in being more than friends would’ve been too soon to explore without potentially blowing his chances at a real relationship with her out of the water. He didn’t want her left thinking he was just another celebrity lech that was only after a hot, new piece of tail.

And he hadn’t known then what she might feel about him. She found him attractive he was fairly certain but what else? As much as he didn’t like to admit it, there was an insecure part of him that was afraid to believe any woman could sincerely want him for himself. So many of them wanted Jon Snow the famous actor and heartthrob…or worse, they wanted Christopher Winter, a fictitious character. They were looking for something to garner themselves some attention and maybe enjoy being wined and dined in style for a time. But in the end, those women never understood who he was or never stuck around for long once they did.

He didn’t doubt Sansa’s motives now though and he believed she no longer feared he was just interested in her for a fling. She was far more than that to him and he really hoped those feelings were reciprocated to some extent. But, he’d been holding back from acting on his feelings because of his professionalism.

Jon focused back on Dickon who was still standing in front of him with an expectant look on his face.

“She’s…um…not dating anyone to my knowledge,” he said feebly.

Dickon grinned and thanked him before moving on.

Jon wanted more than anything to ask her out but, despite his near slip today, he’d prefer not to do so when they were nearly naked and on set getting ready to shoot. And he hoped if Dickon did ask her out that maybe she’d say no.

Filming was due to wrap in a less than two weeks for a two-month break before they moved to filming on location. Sansa only had a couple of scenes that weren’t on set and none of them were with him. Her work for the season was almost done.

Jon’s agent, Davos Seaworth, had lined up a small but interesting role in a drama filming in Essos for him during the break. He would be leaving the country for six weeks and he worried that if he didn’t ask Sansa out soon, he’d miss his chance.

Whether Sansa was interested in him the way he was about her or not, he was going to miss her terribly during the filming hiatus.  _But if we're dating...you'll still be in Essos, idiot._

Feeling downcast now, he finally arrived at his trailer and threw off his clothes. He climbed into the shower but no longer had a pressing desire to take himself in hand. His heart was aching a bit too much for that.

 

* * *

 

 

_**‘Hearts Aflame’ co-stars Sansa Stark and Dickon Tarly spotted having lunch together. What does this mean for her rumored romance with Jon Snow? Is there trouble in paradise already for our real-life Christopher and Alayne? See page 6 for speculation!** _

 

“Ned,” Catelyn Stark said crisply as she finished reading the article on Monday morning, “who in Seven Hells is Dickon Tarly?”

“Dickon?” Ned snorted and choked on his bite of waffle. “Did you say _Dickon_? Is that really his name?”

“Don’t be an adolescent, Ned,” she said, ignoring his sputtering coughs. “He’s apparently going to be on the show this season but I’ve never heard of him.”

She passed her husband the paper and looked at the empty spot where Sansa had sat just yesterday. Sansa had missed breakfast as she’d gone car shopping with Jon instead. But once her purchase had been made, she’d been thrilled and drove by the house to show off her new wheels…and kindly allow her father the opportunity to be all fatherly and go over the vehicle inside and out as though Ned Stark actually knew anything about cars.

And she’d brought Jon Snow with her.

He was terribly handsome but Cat already knew that. However, she hadn’t expected him to be so modest, well-mannered and sweet as he shook Ned’s hand and thanked her for the cup of tea she served him.

But it was the way he stared at their daughter that Cat had paid the most attention to. He was clearly infatuated and Cat suspected his feelings ran deeper than that. Sansa still claimed they were just friends but Cat believed her daughter felt more than friendship towards her co-star. Seeing them together only strengthened her belief and she wondered how long it would be before they admitted it to each other.

So, this little tidbit about lunch with Dickon Tarly was perplexing to say the least.

He looked like a strapping young man but Cat knew nothing of him. And she had already grown used to the idea of Jon and Sansa being a couple someday. She didn’t care for this new wrinkle…not one bit.

Bran was supposed to come into town for a visit this week. Her fourth born child was quite intuitive. She wondered what he would make of his sister and Jon Snow.

“Huh,” Ned said in clear puzzlement as he laid the paper down. “I would’ve sworn she was dating Jon and just hadn’t wanted to tell us yet.”

“I think she’d tell us. Maybe these rags are all wrong about her and this _Dickon_ fellow.”

Her husband snickered again at the name and she rolled her eyes playfully at him before sipping her coffee. She’d quite lost her appetite for her waffles though.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon slammed his phone down after reading the article and cursed aloud. Thankfully, he was alone. He knew better than to believe the gossip column and yet the picture was hard to dismiss. There was no mistaking that it was Sansa and Dickon sitting on the patio of a trendy sushi place with smiles on their faces a few days ago.

Yes, Shae and Tyrion were with them but they’d been dating for a couple of years. They were a couple whether they admitted it to the media or not. Everyone knew it.

So, what were Sansa and Dickon exactly? Just a couple of tag-along friends…or was this a double date?

They’d finished filming their love scene last week. _Thank the gods_.

And this week they’d be filming their kiss…or Christopher and Alayne’s kiss.  He felt his palms getting sweaty at just the thought of it.

Jon had resolved to ask her out as soon as Renly called it a wrap but now he was cursing his decision to wait.

It had been hard to concentrate on his performance around Sansa lately as it was. And if he’d started dating her, he feared it might get worse. Renly had already been snippy with him more than once about his lack of focus and longing looks cast Sansa’s direction at the wrong times. H & H had started dropping by the set more often to observe his scenes as well. His contract was up next year and while he knew deep down that they wouldn’t want to lose one of the show’s biggest draws, part of him worried. This was his career after all.

The break would be a good time to test the waters of moving their relationship past friendship if Sansa was interested. Then maybe Jon could manage to get his shit together before they returned from the hiatus.

Sansa had been busy the past several nights when filming was done so he’d only seen her once away from the show this past week when they went car shopping yesterday. She’d mentioned her younger brother was coming to town and she had plans to spend time with him. Jon understood that. But here she was out having lunch with Dickon so…

_Get your fucking head on straight. They ate lunch together…with two other people. They’re not married or engaged or even dating as far as you know._

He took comfort in the fact that she had kept their plans to go car shopping yesterday. She hadn’t asked Dickon to do that. She was so excited when she’d purchased her first brand-new car. And, Jon was thrilled when she asked him to go with her to show it off to her parents. It felt like a step in the right direction to meet her parents. He’d liked the Starks, too.

But in retrospect, he wondered if it was more of a big brotherly thing to do, to go with her while she shopped for a car. Jon didn’t want to be her big brother. He wanted to be her boyfriend. And if he hadn’t already squandered his chance by letting Dickon have a shot, it was time to make that plain. He decided he would talk to her as soon as they finished filming today.

A knock on the trailer door drew him from his reflections. It was time to get in character…and kiss Sansa.

_Fuck me._

 

* * *

 

 

The castle courtyard was covered in snow and Alayne’s cheeks were tinted pink from the cold as she stood before him with tears in her crystal blue eyes.

Her gown was a deep navy and she wore a grey cloak that suited her pale skin and fiery red hair that was cascading in waves around her shoulders with her hood down.

Winter’s Queen. That’s what the men were calling her, beautiful but strong and even harsh when necessary, resilient…like steel. She was to be _his_ queen so the name was fitting, he supposed.

But now, it was the softer side of Alayne he saw. The loving and sweet girl beneath the woman who had unexpectedly stolen his heart.

“Please…don’t go, Christopher,” she pled.

“I don’t want to go but I must. I have to do this but I promise you…when I return…we will wed and be together at last.”

Off camera, Myrcella smothered a sneeze but Renly kept the cameras rolling.

Jon cleared his throat and took a deep breath to prepare himself for the moment. Sansa gave him a small smile that made her eyes glow. That smile wasn’t for Christopher. That smile was just for him.

He cupped her cheek with his gloved hand as the fake snow continued to flutter and swirl around them. If he tried, he could almost imagine it was real. What he felt for the woman in front of him _was_ real, as real as what Christopher was supposed to feel for Alayne.

“I’m so afraid of losing you,” she whimpered.

His other hand held the back of her head and he stroked her hair. “No matter what the war brings, my heart is yours. You’ll never lose that, Alayne.”

He leaned forward then to capture her lips, softly at first and then he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Sansa sagged against him and returned his kiss with equal passion. He slid his tongue into her mouth and his heart soared when she moaned quietly in response.

His hands dropped from her head to her waist, pulling her flush against his body. Despite all the layers of their costumes, he could feel how warm and soft she was. She was perfect there in his arms.

On and on they kissed as the snow swirled around them. It was the most magical moment he’d ever experienced while acting. Nothing compared to it. Not a standing ovation at the end of a play, not a swelling of music and applause at an awards show after hearing his name called and not the screaming of hundreds of fans and the flashing of dozens of cameras like a lightning storm as he walked the red carpet. None of it was as magical as this moment as he kissed Sansa…because in his heart he knew he was opening his heart to her. He wasn’t acting at all.

They broke apart at last. They were supposed to of course but Jon would’ve kept kissing her if he hadn’t needed oxygen and feared she did as well.

Her lips were a darker shade of pink and moist from their kisses. She was breathing heavily just like him. Her pupils were dilated and the look in her eyes...

_She felt it, too. I know she did. She must have._

He stood there holding her still and wishing he could kiss her again but the whinnying of his horse on set reminded him that Christopher was supposed to be leaving.

“I’ll return to you. I swear it,” he said, his voice thick with emotion before he turned and strode over to his horse that an extra was holding.

He mounted and looked back, one long and final look back at his lady love. And then, he guided the animal into motion before Renly cried, “Cut!”

Jon jumped back down off the horse and walked over to where Sansa stood still gazing at him with the same expression Alayne had worn watching Christopher leave.

His heart was pounding and he was short of breath again. He had eyes only for her.

“That was fantastic!” Renly shouted. “That kiss was perfect! I don’t even think we’ll need another take.”

 _A pity,_ Jon thought fleetingly as he continued to stare at Sansa.

“Sansa…can we talk?” he asked with his heart on his sleeve. “Could you and I maybe get away from here and…”

“Let me get out of this costume and wash up,” she said breathlessly as a sweet blush stained her cheeks in truth now, a true blush that had nothing to do with Shae’s make-up brushes.

“Of course,” he said. “I…I’ll be in my trailer. You can text me and I’ll, uh…come get you. We can go…anywhere...anywhere you like and…”

He was babbling and stuttering again. Sansa just seemed to do that to him. She nodded happily though and smiled before heading off.

A few minutes later, Jon was whistling to himself as entered his trailer and shucked off his boots, breeches and the under garments he wore beneath his costume. He had already stopped by the costume department and rid himself of his sword, leather-covered armor and cloak.

He climbed into the shower to wash, reveling in the hot water and thinking of Sansa and that kiss. And as he thought of her, it became necessary to relieve a building ache. He stroked himself, using the soap to make him slick, until he sighed her name and came with a heaving shudder. He didn’t want to be distracted by his cock when he told her the way her felt about her.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself before wrapping his towel around his waist. He hummed to himself as he put on deodorant and tried to do something with his mop of wet curls. Then, he exhaled slowly, trying to rid himself of his nerves and keep his confidence up.

_She felt it, too. I know she did. It wasn’t just an act, not for me…and not for her…I hope._

He needed to put on some cloths and go get her.

He stepped out of the small bathroom…and found that he was not alone. His jaw dropped in complete shock.

Alys Karstark was sitting on his trailer’s small daybed with the covers pulled up to her waist and completely naked. Her dark hair was hanging down past her breasts and she wore a coquettish look as she circled one of her nipples with a thumb and finger.

“Hi, Jon,” she said, brimming with enthusiasm. “I thought we could maybe have that private acting lesson now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa had never before shed her costume or showered so quickly. Her heart was beating like a drum and her mind was still reeling from that kiss. Never…never in her life had anyone kissed her like that, neither on stage or in real life. She had felt it all the way down to her toes. And while Jon was a talented actor, she would bet her very last groat that that had not been an act at all.

_He wants to talk. He’s interested in being more than friends. I could tell by the way he looked at me, by the way he kissed me. He’s…is he in love with me? Oh, gods. What if he is? Because I’m in love with him. But first, he wants for us to talk and…oh, Mother, Maiden and Crone!_

She’d been trying to keep it together these past couple of weeks. Her feelings for him grew every day but this was her big break. She didn’t want to blow it by acting moonstruck all the time when she was around him. Sure, Alayne loved Christopher but she was also a woman facing all kinds of dangers and tricky political foils. Sansa had to keep her head in the game.

So, she’d avoided him some, not because she wanted to but because she needed a little space to breathe and think things through. But they had likely just shot their last big scene together for this season and it seemed like a good time to have an open discussion about what they truly felt for each other.

She’d been eager to talk to him today anyway after seeing that article this morning. She knew she didn’t owe Jon an explanation as they weren’t dating. _Not yet anyway_.

But she wanted him to know that she wasn’t seeing Dickon like the paper suggested. Shae had invited her to join her and Tyrion for lunch. Dickon had been an unexpected addition. She suspected he liked her though and she was sure of it by meal’s end.

He was sweet and handsome but her heart was already attached to another even if nothing had been admitted yet. So, if he did ask her out, she would have to turn Dickon down. Sansa Stark didn’t play games with men’s feelings like that.

Rather than texting Jon when she was dry and dressed, she hurried off across the lot towards his trailer. She couldn’t wait to see him. She dreaded making a scene but feared she just might. She was tempted to throw herself in his arms and kiss him like she had dreamed of doing for weeks now, like she had done earlier on set except this time there would be no question of acting to hide behind.

But just before she reached Jon’s trailer, she heard raised voices. A few other members of the cast and crew were standing off to the side nearby whispering and snickering behind their hands.

“Please, Jon!” Sansa heard a female voice calling shrilly. “Don't throw me out!  It could be more than just sex between us. I know it could! I love you!”

“I'm sorry to hurt you but…please go, Alys. Please, just go.”

There was no mistaking Jon’s voice. He sounded weary but also annoyed.

Sansa ducked behind a large crate that held some equipment. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw Alys Karstark emerge from his trailer. Her eyes were filled with tears and she wore only a thin, silky robe. Jon stood sheepishly behind her with his head bowed and wearing only a towel, gesturing for her to leave.

 _No!_ her heart cried in agony. _No…please no. He’s not like that. He’s not._

Her heart wanted to make sense of what she was seeing but it seemed to have stopped. Her rational mind wanted to think of a logical, innocent excuse for what she was seeing with her eyes but now her heart was too busy splintering and her brain couldn't function. Her voice wanted to ask him what was going on but she was rendered mute. Her legs still worked though…so she turned and fled instead.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon needs some running shoes and Sansa's new car comes in handy. Cat is busy fretting about her One True Pair when Bran comes for a visit. And the conclusion of our tale gets its Happily Ever After as the Stark clan gathers to watch an episode of 'Hearts Aflame' with Jon and Sansa.

 

The last several minutes had been a mortifying trial to say the least. He’d been so eager to get to Sansa, to tell her how he felt and then Alys had appeared, surprising him and causing a scene which would certainly set tongues to wagging. He’d have to tell Sansa about this, delicately if possible, but without delay nevertheless.

Whatever Alys saw him as, a career boost or someone she had true feelings for or something in between, he didn’t wish to hurt her. That was not his way when it came to ladies whose feelings he didn’t reciprocate. He just wanted her to leave…quickly.

Naturally, Alys grew louder and more hysterically once she was outside. At last, she fled though amidst an unfortunate crowd of crew members.

_Well, that’s just fucking perfect. I’d better text Sansa and talk to her before someone starts gossiping in her ear._

But, just as Jon started to close his trailer door, he caught a flash of red hair in the distance from the corner of his eye. He took a step forward, disbelief and horror at war with what he was seeing with his eyes.

 _Oh, no…no, no, no!_ his mind screamed.

Sansa was running across the lot, towards the studios, towards the parking lot. She was running away. He watched her running until she was out of sight as he stood there too stunned to move. But the moment he could no longer see her, he knew he had to act swiftly.

All rational thoughts were put on hold for his heart could think of nothing but finding her, catching her up in his arms and dissuading her of any and all wrong impressions she might have made.

And like a man possessed, he ran.  He raced out of his trailer, across the studio lot after Sansa…in only his towel.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa hurtled through the main studio building and crashed through the doors leading to the parking lot where a small group of journalists were gathering to meet with H & H for a pre-season photo shoot and interview. She frantically flew past them all, not wishing to be recognized or captured on camera as tears streaked down her face. She was a talented actress but she couldn’t turn on that fake smile and charm the paps right now.

Worse…she couldn’t stand the thought of facing Jon and pretending nothing was wrong, that she hadn’t seen. And, she certainly couldn’t pretend she did not care.

_Please, give me some time to hide away. Give me some time to harden my heart and convince him and the world that it matters not to me who he sleeps with._

She dug blindly through her bag seeking her keys as she hurried along. Her hand brushed against them and she heard the chirp that accompanied her new car’s doors being unlocked.

But then, she heard something else.

“Sansa!” his voice called. She’d know his voice anywhere now.

 _Of course, he’d catch me. I couldn’t just escape, could I? No, that would be too easy_ , she groused to herself irritably.

Then, another thought crossed her mind. If she made it to her car, she could pretend she hadn’t heard him. She was nearly there. She could pretend some emergency had come up and text him later. And then she could pretend her little heart out that their kiss hadn’t meant a thing to her.

He would be leaving for Essos to film that movie soon. He could forget all about her and stop making her want things that he couldn’t give her. Surely, Alys or some other little starlet would like to follow him there and keep him company.

 _He’s not like that!_ her heart argued once more…and she slowed down.

She had reached her car and placed a hand on the door handle, suddenly uncertain of what she wanted to do. Did she want to hear him out now? Did she want an explanation for what she saw? Could she even face him without breaking down and making an ugly scene? Part of her was afraid of the answers to those questions and part of her still wanted to hide.

She continued to hesitate though. She very much wanted to believe that she was missing something and was mistaken to doubt him after everything he’d shown of himself all this time.

_After all the good you’ve seen in him, are you ready to believe the worst so quickly?_

There was another distraction that caused her to stay where she was, too. The other people nearby all seemed rather stirred up by something. And it seemed as though that something had to do with Jon.

“Jon! Jon! What are you doing?!”

“Have you lost your fucking mind, Jon?!”

 _That sounded like Horas_ , Sansa thought with concern.

“Mr. Snow! Are you alright?”

“Mr. Snow! Is this a joke?”

“Hey, Jon! This way, Jon! Look over here!”

Sansa turned, perplexed by what the journalists and H & H were carrying on over. And then she saw him.

Jon was still in just his towel and sprinting barefoot across the parking lot towards her. He was grasping his towel with one hand as he careened to a stop a few feet away from her, panting for breath and shouting like maniac.

“Sansa! Please, listen to me! It’s not what you think! It wasn’t what it looked like! I’ve never slept with her! She let herself in to my trailer while I was in the shower! I didn’t invite her! I didn’t even know she was there until I came out of the bathroom! I swear I’ve never thought of her that way! You’re who I think of! Honestly, I was jacking off while thinking of you in the shower!” His face turned bright red then. “Seven fucking hells!! Did I really just say that out loud?!”

Sansa’s eyes grew wide at that declaration and she may have chortled for just a moment before clearing her throat and saying, “You’re five feet away from me, Jon. You don’t have to shout.”

“Right…sorry.” He ran a hand through his damp, messy curls and closed his eyes before starting again. “You’re all I think about, okay? That kiss today…gods be good, that kiss! It’s all I could think of and I wanted to talk to you because I’m…”

She started to smile, unable to believe this man standing in front of her. Jon Snow, the Sexiest Man in Westeros, star of ‘Hearts Aflame’ and International Heartthrob had chased her down in front of all their co-workers in only a towel because...

_Because he wanted me to know it wasn’t what it looked like. Because he…oh, gods._

“You’ve got really long legs and run really fucking fast, you know?!” he scowled next. “It’s hard to run in just a towel and with no shoes. I think I stepped on some glass back there and…Oh, fuck me, that’s not what I came out here to say. Sansa…I’m in love with you,” he finished, giving her the sweetest puppy eyes.

“You are?” she asked in a mystified tone. She had hoped that maybe that’s what all this was about but to hear him say it was the better than she had even imagined it in her wildest fantasies.

“I am,” he said, stepping closer.

“I feel the…” she began. But then, she heard the clicking of cameras as the curious onlookers grew closer and bolder. “Oh, shit! Jon, get in the car!” she shouted.

He stood there uncertainly for only a split second as she threw open the back door and then he dove in, nearly losing his hold on the towel in the process. Sansa leapt behind the wheel and started the car, tearing out of her parking space like the get-away driver in a bank heist.

She had barely cleared the lot when she started laughing. It started as a few snickers and then a giggle and then she was laughing loud and clear. Thankfully, she heard Jon laughing from the backseat in return.

“Do you, uh…have anything I can put on maybe?” he asked sheepishly as their laughter died down.

“Here,” she said as she threw her red rain slicker over the seat at him. She heard his disdainful scoff. “Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Snow. Does it clash with your towel?” she asked sarcastically before she howled with laughter once more.

“Very funny, Sansa,” he grumbled. “Thank you though. I suppose I already gave them enough of a show back there.”

She couldn’t help but peek into the rearview mirror as he tried to shrug on the jacket. He was way too muscular to wear her fitted slicker comfortably through the arms and chest but he managed to at least get it on at last.

Sansa also couldn’t help but notice that as he struggled with the jacket his knees were parted and the towel rode up a bit.

 _Oh, Mother have mercy,_ she thought, trying to avert her eyes but not really wanting to.

“Mother have mercy!” Jon shouted as a truck honked at her for swerving into the other lane. “Watch the road, would you?! Are you trying to get us killed?!”

“Sorry!” she squeaked, her cheeks stained pink permanently she suspected.

“It’s alright,” he said awkwardly before adjusting the towel and sitting back in the seat.

“Are your feet alright?” she asked next.

“They’re fine. I’m not bleeding in your new car anyway.”

Sansa nodded and tightened her grip on the wheel. She drove, replaying the past several minutes in her head, what she had seen and what he had said. _Oh, gods…_

As she continued driving and thinking, the silence in the back seat became deafening. He’d admitted how he felt. He’d told her he loved her. And, she hadn’t said anything yet. It was time to fix that…sort of.

“Jon?”

“Yeah?”

“When I’m not driving and we can look each other in the eye…I want to say something back to you,” she said, daring a glance back once more.

She heard his exhale and the puppy eyes were back. “Okay,” he said. “So where do we go? I’m not exactly dressed for, um…anywhere.”

“No, you’re not,” she smirked. “Let’s go to your place. You can put on clothes and maybe then I can think straight while we talk.”

“And then?”

“And then…maybe we might take those clothes back off again.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, Mom. You can let go now. People are starting to stare,” Bran huffed. She shook her head and grasped him tighter. “I get it, Mom. I missed you, too.”

He was only partly annoyed by his mother’s hugs and kisses as she held him at the airport for three solid minutes though. He had missed her and his father as well.

“Do I at least get a chance to shake his hand, Cat?” Dad asked from behind them.

“Maybe,” his mother answered briskly. She pulled back enough to scrutinize his face and then ruffled his hair. “It’s been almost a year since you’ve been home.”

“I know. I’m sorry my travels have kept me away. Jojen and I saw all kinds of cool shit on our journey north.”

“Language, Brandon Stark,” his mother scolded.

She didn’t care for foul language coming from her kids. He sometimes wondered how Arya had managed to live long enough to reach adulthood…or Rickon for that matter.

“Um…cool _stuff_. Sorry, Mom. Anyway, I’m glad to be home now. How’s Sansa? And how’s her relationship with the famous star of ‘Moans and Thrones’ going?”

“Um…it’s ‘Thrones and Moans,’ son. At least that’s what Robert and I like to call it, uh…” Dad trailed off quietly at Mom’s furious expression.

“I’m not sure what’s going on with Jon and Sansa at the moment,” his mother said after giving his dad the side-eye. “Actually, take a look at these.” She reached into her bag and shoved two magazine photos under his nose. One was of Jon Snow who Bran recognized at once. The other was another actor obviously, kind of rugged-looking but handsome. “Now, tell me…of these two men, which would you find more attractive?”

“Mom…I’m…you know Jojen and I really are just friends, right? I kind of dig his sister actually so maybe I’m not the one to ask this question.”

Dad started laughing but Mom was undeterred.

“I mean, sure…this _Dickon_ fellow is handsome but Jon is just more…I can’t explain it! And no, Ned, I’m not going to try and start dating him if Sansa isn’t interested.”

To humor his mother, he looked at the pictures again. “I think Jon does kind of look like Dad…when he was younger,” Bran said. “And Sansa has said lots of nice things about him. I’ve never heard of…did you really call him _Dickon_?”

“I always knew you were a genius,” his mother said affectionately while his father was guffawing now. “Anyway, I have questions but I hate to press your sister. But, I thought maybe you might have an opinion once you meet Jon and see them…” His mother froze then. Bran started to ask what was wrong when she shouted unexpectedly, “Oh, what in the bloody hell is this shit?!”

“Whoa, Mom! Do you kiss Grandma Minisa with that mouth?”

“Careful, Bran,” Dad warned.

But his mother was stalking over to a television playing in one of the airport’s waiting areas.

The sound was muted but Bran’s eyes widened as he recognized the auburn hair of his sister. Some pervert in a towel was apparently chasing her live on camera across a parking lot and his fists clenched automatically in indignation. She might be his big sister but she was still his sister. He had an inborn need to look after her…or based on this dude’s biceps, he could always just call Robb.

“What is that boy doing?” his dad asked from beside him with his mouth hanging open.

A scrawl came across the screen…

 

_**Heartthrob Jon Snow caught on camera in nothing but a towel chasing down ‘Hearts Aflame’ co-star Sansa Stark on the set of their hit show!** _

_**Is this the cost of fame? Has the young actor lost his mind? Is he intoxicated or high? Or is this just a publicity stunt? Tune in at 11!** _

 

“Seven hells,” his mother commented as the image disappeared with a shot of Jon jumping into Sansa’s new car before she drove off.

Bran turned to his mother. “So, you were wondering if they’re…”

“Dating. I was wondering if they might be dating.”

“Well…” Bran drawled, “if I had to lay a wager based on what I just saw with no other information to go on besides what you’ve told me and the fact that Sansa mentions the guy roughly a dozen times during any conversation we’ve held the past few months, I’d say they’re either a) dating and he just fucked up majorly somehow…or b) they’ve pussyfooted around their feelings long enough and he’s ready to tell her how he feels so they can finally start fucking.”

“Brandon!” his mother shrieked and slapped his arm…before she added, “Gods, let’s hope it’s the latter.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the awkwardness of his ride home in the damp and now very cold towel and the too-tight rain slicker, Jon had scurried off with just a brief ‘Make yourself at home’ and hurriedly thrown on some decent clothes.

His mind was pinging around in a dozen different directions. She’d saved him from the press and she’d said she had something she wanted to say back to him. She’d also mentioned taking off clothes. He was beginning to wonder if somewhere between filming earlier today and now he’d taken a blow to the head and was hallucinating.

He found Sansa waiting in the living room. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating too fast. She was gorgeous and unaware of him so he took a minute to stare at her.

This wasn’t the way he’d imagined things going when he fantasized about having this conversation with her but he had always had the most abysmal luck when it came to romance.

And, since he’d met Sansa, he couldn’t seem to stop embarrassing himself in some way or another when it came to her. All things considered, maybe running across the lot in only a towel might be his lucky break. Maybe he would’ve been even better off if the towel had come off as he ran. Public humiliation in exchange for a shot with Sansa? He’d take it.

 _Well, break a leg and here goes nothing, I suppose,_ he thought as he walked into the room.

“Hey,” he said as she quickly closed her phone and put it down.

“Hey!” she said brightly…too brightly.

“What are they saying?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“You probably don’t want to know.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Come here,” she said, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

He sat down and told himself to breathe. She was fiddling with her hair, something she did when she was nervous at times. He generally found it really sweet but right now he was nervous, too. She looked like she was trying to work herself up to something. He hoped it was something good based on what she’d said in the car.

But the tension became too much and he started talking first.

“Sansa…I meant what I said in the parking lot. I love you. I certainly didn’t plan on falling in love with you when we met. I’ve tried to avoid mixing my personal life with my professional one but I just can’t help myself when it comes to you. You’re bright and talented and beautiful and a really nice person. Getting to know you and work with you has been absolutely amazing. And I’m really happy we’re friends…but I’d really like more from our relationship now and I hope you feel the same.” She started to open her mouth to respond but he kept going. “And I’m really sorry about today and if you thought…”

“Just stop, Jon,” she said then. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek, gazing deep into his eyes with her sparkling blue ones. His heart started stuttering with just her touching his face. “I don’t care about Alys and what she did now, okay? And just for the record, I’m not dating Dickon if you got the wrong impression from that article that came out earlier today. I…I care about you.” She took a deep breath and Jon forgot how to do that again. “I’m really glad we’re friends and I love working with you but I can’t deny the truth any longer. I’ve fallen in love with you, too. I didn’t plan on this either when I got my big break. I mean, I’ve had huge a crush on you for years now…”

“You have?” he gasped as he sucked in some air at last.

“Yes, Jon,” she snickered as her cheeks grew pink. “I’m pretty sure that’s obvious.”

“Maybe not to me,” he said hanging his head. “You were always so calm and collected and I was just a bumbling…”

“Perfect,” she finished. “You were perfect.” He shook his head. “You _are_ ,” she said firmly then but with the sweetest smile. “You really are.” She softened at his self-conscious grin and took his hand. “The point is…since I’ve got to know you, the real you and not just the handsome guy I used to drool over in magazines, I’ve realized that you’re so much more than what the media presents. You’re everything I could want in a man. You’re hot but you’re also smart, brave, thoughtful and kind and…well…everything I want. Maybe neither of us intended for this to happen but it happened. So, what do you want to do about it?”

“I want to be with you no matter what. The show is not as important to me as you.”

“I don’t see why we can’t make both things work,” she said. “Other actors and actresses do this. Why not us? The show is our job. Our personal life is no one else’s business but our own so long as it doesn’t interfere with us doing our job, right?”

“Right,” he agreed.

He leaned forward slowly to kiss her then and his heart soared when she leaned in, too.  It was a soft kiss but full of everything he felt for her just like earlier in the day, except this time there was no audience.

He allowed himself to savor their kiss this time and told his mind to be quiet. He could smell her citrusy shampoo and taste a hint of mint gum on her tongue and beyond that he just indulged in the pleasure of kissing someone because he wanted to kiss her, not because it was part of an act.

Her lips were pliant beneath his and he angled his head again to deepen the kiss. He placed his hands on her waist and felt hers on his shoulders. The familiar ache spread through him as their kiss grew more heated. When she moaned into his mouth, he knew he had to pull back for breath and also to speak.

She sighed, her lips now swollen and a darker pink. Her pupils were blown wide and she was breathing heavily.

He took that final step to lay his desires out for her when he asked, “So…are clothes optional for the rest of this conversation?”

“Optional and extremely overrated at this point in my opinion,” she finished before leaning in to kiss him again.

 

* * *

 

 

No fake snow. No crew standing off to the side. No set or props or creepy old Pycelle watching. No Renly…praise the gods. And no pasties or G-strings or flesh-colored socks with strings attached either.

Just her and Jon on a real bed with soft, cotton sheets and not a stitch of clothing between them.

They’d hurried up the stairs, hand in hand, to his bedroom and he’d locked it behind him. They’d helped each other undress in between more kisses and loving caresses. This was their moment. Their private time behind closed doors and off camera together. Away from the cast, crew, press and fans and anyone else that had no say whatsoever in their private lives.

And if the world thought Jon Snow had lost his mind earlier that day, at the moment, neither of them much cared.

His body was just as amazing as she’d imagined. She’d already seen most of it but this was different. Here, she was permitted to look all she liked…and he was permitted to see all of her.

The way he looked at her, she’d never forget the way he drank her body in with his eyes before he raised them back up to her own and kissed her again. She’d had men telling her she was a beauty before she’d even got her first period but she’d never felt so beautiful as she did in that moment with Jon.

“I love you,” he said hoarsely as he gently laid her back on the bed at last after grabbing a condom from the adjoining bathroom.

It may have pleased her more than she cared to admit that it took him a bit of a search to find them.

“I love you, too,” she said, tugging at his hips, urging him forward.

His cock was hard and jutting out towards her. She stroked him once…twice, making him groan deep within his chest as he fumbled with the package. Once he had it on though, he covered her body with his own, propping himself up on his elbows above her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, his dark eyes nearly black with desire now.

She could feel his hot length against her thigh and this time there was no acting. This was them, getting ready to have sex for the first time.

 _No…it’s more than that_.

“Make love to me, Jon,” she said, spreading her legs and opening her arms and her heart to him fully.

He glanced down and rubbed the head of his cock against her damp folds. She was so wet for him already. Well, he did have that patented Jon Snow smolder going when he looked back up at her so what would anyone expect?

Her toes curled and she gave a blissful moan when he slid inside her. He answered with his own moan once he was fully sheathed by her.

“Fuck, Sansa,” he husked in her ear. “You’re so tight and…gods…I never want to leave you…never, ever, ever,” he babbled as he started moving at last.

“Oh, Jon,” she cried, amazed at how perfect this felt being joined together in the most intimate way physically possible. Like two pieces of a puzzle, it was as though they completed each other. She carded her hands through his curls, relishing their softness in her hands as she shifted her hips and took him in deeper. “It feels so… _uhh_ …so good, honey.”

“It does, it does,” he concurred. He kissed his way down her throat, his hips never ceasing their rhythmic thrusts. He licked one of her nipples teasingly before latching on to the other, laving and sucking as she writhed and squirmed beneath him in ecstasy. “I’m going to, uh…have to confess. I’ve been imagining sucking on these tits since we filmed our love scene. A perfect dusky rose…”

“Don’t stop,” she begged as the tension and tightness in her belly started reaching a new plateau, one that promised to break her into a thousand pieces.

He glanced up at her and saw it in her eyes. “That’s right, love. Come for me,” he urged before returning his mouth to her breasts and thrusting more forcefully.

The last thing she saw was his dark brown eyes still watching her from where he suckled at her before her eyes fluttered closed and the stars started twinkling behind her eyelids. Her legs shook but she wrapped them around his hips and cried out his name, running her fingernails lightly through his hair and down his back.

He gasped and his mouth popped off her breast. There was a determined look in his eye as he pounded into her with more abandon now before his rhythm faltered at last and he shouted her name with his release. He collapsed onto her, kissing her mouth once before he panted into the side of her neck for a time.

He rolled to his back, pulling her up to his chest as he did. Slowly, the two of them floated back down to earth again while gently caressing each other still.

Afterwards, she rose to use the bathroom. He got rid of the used condom but then grabbed a fresh handful and set them on his nightstand.

“Big plans, Mr. Snow?”

“Yeah,” he grinned. “As much as you’ll allow me anyway.”

She smiled and crawled back into the bed and into his arms.

Later that night, after two more rounds of love-making, they were both starved. Jon threw on a robe, crept down to the kitchen and made them sandwiches and brought a tray of fruit and some water back up to his room.

Once they’d eaten, they laid together in bed talking about many things for over an hour but Sansa found some courage to mention one thing in particular.

“I’m going to miss you while you’re in Essos,” she said. “I would’ve missed you anyway but now…”

She grew quiet. They’d made love more than once and said they loved each other but was it too soon to act all clingy? Like she feared him leaving the country would equal leaving her behind?

But Jon seemed to read her mind. “Sansa…what did Christopher promise Alayne earlier?”

She thought for a moment and then recalled their lines. “He said that no matter what the war brings, his heart is hers and she’ll never lose that.”

“No matter where I am or what we’re working on, my heart is yours, Sansa Stark. You’ll never lose that,” he said, tracing a heart over her chest with his finger. “And if you’d like, I’d love it if you would come with me. I understand if you’ve got other responsibilities or things you’d rather do but…”

“I…are you sure?” she asked. He nodded, kissing her forehead. “I couldn’t stay the whole time but I’ve got a couple of weeks that I have nothing planned. Jon, I don’t want you to feel like I’m…”

“Sansa, I want you with me. I’ve wanted your company every day since the day we first had coffee together, alright? I want you in Essos with me for however long you can join me. Okay?”

“Okay,” she sighed happily as he pulled her into his arms again.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Jon Snow on the mend in Essos after sources say he suffered a nervous breakdown on the set of ‘Hearts Aflame.’** _

_**Insider claims his co-star Sansa Stark is helping him through his struggles. See page 6 for details!** _

 

They didn’t leave the bed again that night but the next, they both had important phone calls to respond to. Not to H & H, though eventually Jon did call them to assure them he was perfectly fine and hadn’t been committed anywhere.

No, they had to call their mothers back who had both watched the news the previous night and were extremely concerned about their kids.

They returned on set a couple of days later for a bit more filming before the hiatus. He’d be shooting on location mostly when he returned from Essos but he still had hopes of seeing Sansa around the set. He’d be seeing her regardless.

He was met with curious looks from many of the newer cast and crew members. Some of them would whisper about him as he passed by. He wasn’t bothered.

At least the people that had worked with him for years paid no mind to the press and their ridiculous assertions.

Dickon had known him since he was just a little kid following him and Sam around and he didn’t think his brother’s best friend was suddenly unhinged regardless of him sprinting around set in only a towel.

“Sam laughed when I told him the truth of it. I assured him she’d be worth any amount of embarrassment a guy had to suffer to have her,” Dickon commented to Jon with a nod at Sansa.

“She is worth anything I’d have to endure to keep her,” he replied.

He learned from Tyrion that Alys’s character would not be returning the next season. She’d stopped by his trailer once more to offer an apology before she left on her last day of filming. Mercifully, he was dressed this time…and Sansa happened to be in his trailer.

He accepted her apology politely just as his mother had taught him. He wished her well in her roles to come before closing the door and sinking down on the couch next to Sansa, relishing the feel of her arms wrapped around him.

Neither of them spoke of it. But he knew she was thinking the same thing he was, thinking how much Alys had nearly cost them in heart ache that day with her bold play for his affections. If he hadn’t seen Sansa running away and if she hadn’t been willing to hear him out, how much misery would they have both suffered before the truth was discovered and they were brave enough to try again?

A week later he was on a plane to Essos. Filming there was dull, hot and dusty barring the three weeks that Sansa was able to join him. For twenty-one glorious days, they lived in a house he rented on the sunny shores of the Rhoyne. The sparkling water beckoned them on his days off from filming and they went sailing, strolled along the private beach and made love every night…and often several times during the day.

The paparazzi were hot on their trail most of the time but Jon and Sansa didn’t care. They studiously avoided them as much as possible but, when they couldn’t, they held hands and kissed in front of the cameras as though those people weren’t there. They weren’t what mattered. All that mattered was the woman at his side and he never meant to lose her.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Special Edition: The highly anticipated premiere of ‘Hearts Aflame’ airs tonight.** _

_**The show’s biggest stars and Westeros’s Hottest New Couple are expected to attend a private showing.** _

 

Eight months later, nothing had changed when they attended the premier for the new season of ‘Hearts Aflame.’ Honestly, if anything had changed, it was only that their relationship was stronger and better than either of them could’ve anticipated.

“Sansa! Who are you wearing tonight?” a reported shouted.

“Jon! Is it true your contract is up for renegotiation next year? Are you going to stay with the show or will Christopher meet a bloody fate?” another asked.

“Sansa! Did you fall in love on set with Jon the first day or later on after his mental breakdown?”

“Jon! Is it true you punched Dickon Tarly?”

“Sansa! Some leaks claim your character will be teaming up with Lord Finger to bring Christopher down. Any truth to that?”

“Jon! Is it true you were shopping for rings in Kings Landing recently?”

They smiled their red-carpet smiles and waved at the fans before making their way inside the theater together.

They happily greeted their fellow cast members including Dickon who hugged them both. And no…Jon had never laid a hand on him in anger.

 _He could probably kick my ass if I ever did anyway_.

Only the actors and actresses with larger roles had been invited to the premiere though so Alys was not there…which was just as well.

As they entered and found their seats, Sansa leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Were you really shopping for rings in Kings Landing, Jon?”

“What?” he yelped and then choked for a moment on his breath mint. “I, uh…I was down there visiting my mother.”

“Well, I know but…”

“Sansa…you can’t believe anything those people say. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know but…”

“Oh, look! The show’s about to start,” he said with a smirk at her exasperated expression.

She turned her head towards the screen and Jon discreetly patted his pocket where the ring waited for when they were alone later.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Christopher and Alayne to marry in real life! There’s tears of joy (and some of sadness for his female fans) in Westeros as Jon Snow and Sansa Stark announce their engagement!** _

 

Two months later, Sansa was a nervous wreck. Not about her engagement. She couldn’t be happier about that. No, she was nervous about something else…

She had agreed to attend a viewing party of ‘Hearts Aflame’ her mother was hosting. She’d said her and Jon would both come. But, when she had agreed, she hadn’t realized _which_ episode would be airing that night.

She still hadn’t told them despite her and Jon having breakfast with them both most Sundays since they had become engaged.

 _Oh, gods…I can’t kill Dad! I’ve got to say something,_ she thought nervously as she fidgeted with her engagement ring and looked for an ally to help her break the news.

To make matters worse, her mother had invited nearly everyone they knew over to watch and celebrate. She was calling it a ‘Heart Aflame’ Engagement Party. She’d decorated and made themed appetizers and desserts and everything.

 _Poor Mom. What will she think?_  

Everyone was happy for them. Happy for the success of the show but mostly happy for them to have found one another. Sansa was happy, too. Just not right now. There was only one person in the room as miserable as her at the moment…Jon.

“Sansa…do your parents know about the, uh…scene that will be showing tonight?” he asked, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck.

“No,” she whispered. “I’m…gods, I couldn’t seem to bring myself to tell them! My mom literally cried tears of joy when you kissed Alayne’s forehead last week and now she’s probably going to be torn between wanting to tap dance that our characters are truly together and horrified over what her daughter did on camera.”

“So, is it too late for me to feign illness and us to leave then?” he asked as the theme song started to play and Catelyn Stark began shushing everyone and urging them to find a seat.

“Yes,” Sansa hissed.

The show began and Sansa tried to enjoy it but, as the minutes ticked along, she felt sick at her stomach. She glanced at Jon’s watch.

_Twenty minutes to go…_

Christopher and Alayne shared their argument with heaving sighs and eye fucking galore in his candlelit tent. Sansa looped her arm around Jon’s shoulders where she sat in his lap.

“I really wanted to kiss you then,” he murmured in her ear and she smiled despite the upcoming sex scene.

A last, heated look between Christopher and Alayne after their argument before the scene cut to Lord Finger and his plots.

“Oh, the unresolved sexual tension is so thick between them you could cut it with a knife,” Sansa heard her mother whispering to Mrs. Glover.

“How long will it remain unresolved though?” Mrs. Glover replied with a wink.

_Oh, gods…oh, gods…I should’ve warned them. I’ve got to say something._

But her mouth stayed firmly shut.

She wriggled and squirmed nervously in Jon’s lap as time marched on.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to get hard,” he said teasingly thirty-five minutes into the show. His hands clamped down on her hips to stop her moving and she could tell he wasn’t lying. She stifled a moan when he murmured in her ear, “It’s going to be hard enough watching you writhing on top of me on screen, remembering what sweet torment that was to film.”

_Five minutes until the big moment._

“Why did H & H want us to have a five-minute sex scene again?” she groaned as she buried her face into his neck.

_This seems like a good place to hide for the next ten minutes._

“Hey, you two,” Dad’s friend Robert asked as Lord Finger got booed by some of the folks watching, including all three of Sansa’s brothers. “Will there be any moaning tonight on ‘Thrones and Moans?’”

“Um…well…” Sansa sputtered.

“Uh…there might be a…” Jon mumbled.

“Oh, there definitely will be. Jon and Sansa are going to fuck tonight,” Bran announced to the room.

“BRANDON!” their mother shouted.

“Well, they are!”

“What they do after they leave here tonight isn’t really anyone else’s business,” Arya said crossly. “I figured you at least would have some respect for their private lives and…”

“No! I’m not talking about them screwing for real!” Bran cringed. “And thanks for that image, Arya. _EWW!_ I meant Christopher and Alayne are going to fuck on the show!”

“Yeah right,” Robb said skeptically.

“How do you know?” his wife Jeyne asked Bran.

“I read the spoilers online last week.”

Slowly, a dozen heads turned their way and Sansa’s cheeks heated up. _Oh, gods…I feel faint_.

“Well, what do you know? I’m almost out of beer,” Jon said with feigned disinterest in this conversation. “I think I’ll fetch another. You care for some more wine, love?”

“Yeah…I’d love some. Wait, I’ll go with you!” she cried, springing off his lap. They fled to the kitchen, laughing despite their embarrassment.

Jon checked his watch. “We can go back out after it’s…”

He trailed off as Robb and Rickon joined them.

“I’m sorry but I can’t watch that,” Robb said emphatically, not able to make eye contact with either of them.

“Mom said I couldn’t watch and sent me out of the room,” Rickon grumbled. “I’m eighteen for fuck’s sake!”

“Rickon,” Sansa scolded her youngest brother. “Mom doesn’t like that language. But…where’s Dad?”

They both shrugged at her but Ned Stark came into the kitchen a moment later with Bran right behind him.

“I, uh…needed a beer, too,” her father announced solemnly with his face paler than normal. “Hand me a bottle, Jon. Hand me two actually.”

“I watched it earlier online,” Bran said mildly. “I figured I’d come offer support to Dad and my brothers. That was a really convincing fake orgasm by the way, Sansa. Jon…do you ever worry about her acting when you’re really…uh…”

Bran shut up as Sansa shot him full of Death Ray Glares.

“Oh, gods! My heart!” her father gasped, clutching his chest. Shouts of Dad! and Ned! filled the kitchen until he said, “I’m just kidding! I’m fine!” He had the audacity to chuckle as four of his children and his future son-in-law all looked horror-stricken. “Guess I could’ve been an actor, too.”

“What about Mom and Arya?” Sansa asked, rolling her eyes at her father’s antics.

“Arya said she’s going to cover her eyes but stayed with the rest of the guests. Mom, uh…said she’d watch in her bedroom.”

“Wait…don’t you mean she’s just going to hide out in her room till it’s over?” Sansa asked.

“No,” Bran smirked. “She’s going to _watch_ in her bedroom.”

“She’s hoping to see Jon’s ass, alright?” her father said huffily then.

“No, Dad. She totally ships Christopher and Alayne. Seeing Jon’s ass would just be a bonus for her.”

“Ships them? What does that even mean?” her father asked.

“Seven hells,” Sansa groused. Jon started laughing though and she smiled, leaning against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and held her tight. “Are you sure you can handle being related to these people someday…even if it’s just through marriage?” she asked.

“I’m positive, love. If I can handle fame, the press and their rumors, I can certainly handle your family. As long as I have you, I’m happy.”

She kissed him passionately in response, completely ignoring her brothers’ groans and protests. She felt the same about him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two endings in mind for this fic and chose the happier (and more humorous) route because that's more my style. The other would've meant much more angst as I hinted at with Jon's thoughts about what if he hadn't seen Sansa that day. It also would've meant a longer story but I'm not overly fond of writing tons of unnecessary angst when a conversation and just listening to the other person can easily resolve a problem. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of this story. I've got two more stories started for this series; one is a one-shot of teenage Jonsa as summer camp counselors (suggested by General+Crow) and the other will be a short multi-chapter based on 'The Wedding Singer' (yes, the Adam Sandler movie which I adore so don't laugh too hard at me) but I'll hold off on them a bit while I work on some other stories. Thank you so much for reading and an extra big thanks to you sweeties that leave me kind comments :)


End file.
